Harry Potter and the Journey Through Time
by magiquill9
Summary: Harry's back for year number 7. He needs to figure out where the horcruxes are and what they are. a little trip to the past to the time of the Marauders is due.
1. Traveling

_Disclaimer: Well here is my very first fanfic attempt, Harry Potter and the Journey Through Time. I changed it a little bit, by combining the first 2 chapters into one. Hopefully you all will enjoy the story. Please leave some reviews, they really cheer me up and encourage me. For the disclaiming part, none of the characters in this story are mine, unless i create some later, and all the places are not mine either, all of these belong to miss Rowling. Anyway, on to the show, hope you enjoy it._

Harry Potter awoke with a start, memories of his dream flooding back to him. He tried in vain to snatch pieces of it back but all that came were the feelings: sorrow and despair. He glanced at his clock near his bed. It read 12:10. He'd been 17 for a whole 10 minutes. He glanced at his mirror, looking for any differences. Everything was the same. He laughed at his unruly jet-black hair, which covered his lightning bolt shaped scar, the only thing Lord Voldemort had actually given him. All else Voldemort had done was taken away, Harry's house, his parents, and his one chance at a normal life. And now, he could add Dumbledore and his godfather to that list. The Daily Prophet was strewn across the room. On the newspaper, this article was prominent.

"Well witches and wizards of the world, we are sorry to say that another one among us has left for good at the hands of you-know-who and his followers. Albus Dumbledore, Chief warlock, and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has left us for good. He was well known for his love of muggleborns, or magical people born from two non-magical parents, and was very instrumental in helping the war against lord-thingy. We are all very sad to see him go. But as those of us who knew him know, "to the organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." Rufus Scrimgeour, current minister of magic, has appointed Minerva McGonagall to take over as Headmistress of Hogwarts until further notice. And once again, please take care of yourselves in these dark and dangerous times."

Harry began to think about the path that lay before him. First, he remembered he would have to go to his best friend Ron Weasley's house for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry gave a small smile at that thought and pictured his redheaded friend in his mind. Then his thoughts moved on to his other best friend, Hermione Granger. Her bushy brown hair filled his mind for a second and Harry found comfort in thinking of them. Then his mind thought one last time of his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. His thoughts began to go out of control here. He remembered their first kiss like it was yesterday, the flowery scent of hers clogging his nose and forcing him to give up all his thoughts and worries. He shook his head to get her out of his mind. He then thought of Dumbledore. Tears started to find their way into his eyes. Slowly but surely, everyone around him was dying. Everyone who loved him and tried to protect him. He would be bringing it full circle soon. He would be going to Godric's Hollow to see his parents' grave.

Then he remembered what else Dumbledore had told him he must do. There were still 5 pieces of Voldemort's soul in the world, contained in horcruxes. He had the locket, but R.A.B. had taken it, and he was still no closer to figuring who that was. Then, he needed the cup of Hufflepuff's, Voldemort's pet snake Nagini, and something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaws. And he still needed Slytherin's locket, which R.A.B. had stolen. That brought his mind to their futile effort at destroying that particular horcrux. Had it not been for that adventure, Dumbledore might not have died. Snape might not have killed him.

Harry's emerald green eyes flared up at the thought of Snape. But now was not the time. He needed to get out of his Aunt and Uncle's place. Dumbledore said that after he turned 17, that was it. Ron said he would come by to pick him up around 1 a.m. He suddenly heard a noise down stairs. Harry grabbed his wand, no longer afraid of using it because he was of age. He crept quietly down the stairs, hopping the step that creaked and looked into the living room. There, smiling stupidly with ash all over his face, was Ron.

"Harry!" Ron choked out through the ash. He had just flooed from the fireplace.

"Ron, it's great to see you." Harry truly was feeling happy.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Fred and George has just flooed in as well. The three Weasley brothers were just smiling at Harry.

"Well Fred, you think he's just gonna stand there?"

"Or will he decide to go back and get his stuff so we can leave?" asked Fred.

"Oh…right. I'll be right back."

Harry bounded up the stairs two at a time, careful not to wake the Dursleys. Ron was right behind him.

"Here let me help you with your stuff Harry."

After five minutes, they had everything and went to the fireplace.

"You remember how to travel by floo powder, right Harry?"

"Of course I do Fred."

"No Harry, that's Fred. I'm George."

"Oh right. Sorry George."

"Only kidding Harry. I am Fred."

With that Fred walked into the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, threw it beneath him, and shouted "The Burrow."

George followed too with Harry's trunk. That left Ron and Harry. Ron went in and left and then it was up to Harry. He looked around one last time at No.4 Privet Drive and thought, good riddance. He threw the floo powder on the fireplace after pocketing his glasses and shouted "The Burrow." The green flames licked his body, keeping him warm and he began to spin, finally landing with a soft thud on the floor of the burrow.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry looked around. Everyone was there. Bill and Charlie, and even Percy the prat. The twins and Ron. Ginny, with her eyes just twinkling at him. Harry found it hard not to cry. This was his first real birthday party. And Ginny's eyes had reminded him of a certain wizard with half-moon spectacles. Then of course, there were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Tonks, with her bubble-gum pink hair, sitting next to Professor Lupin. Hermione was sitting next to Ron now and she smiled and waved at him. He returned the smile and kept looking. Fleur was also there by Bill. And that was it. Harry was grinning madly, tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"W-w-wow guys. No one has e-ever d-d-done this for me." Harry choked out his sentence in between his sobs.

Mrs. Weasley went to him, but Ginny got there first.

"Happy Birthday Harry" and she gave him a kiss on his lips. Harry felt his cheeks turning redder than Ginny's hair, but he remembered something he had really missed. He finally broke the kiss off and heard catcalls from the twins. Harry then proceeded to have one of the best days of his life. When he finally went to sleep, images of canary creams and birthday candles and a certain fiery redhead were all that filled his head.

Soon after, it was time to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry had been thinking about this for a while now, the wedding resembling the eye of the storm. His mind was thinking, deep down, about the horcruxes and he realized that if he wanted a normal life, a chance at what Bill and Fleur were doing, he would have to defeat Voldemort first. He looked up at everyone's happy faces and saw Charlie, Bill's best man, giving a hearty laugh. Harry couldn't bear it anymore. It had reminded him too much of a certain black haired man in a photo album back at the Burrow. Tears began to fill Harry's eyes and he walked away. He just couldn't handle it all. He walked out the door, brushed his eyes clean, and walked right into Ginny.

"Harry! I've been looking all over for you. Where have you- what's wrong Harry? Did something happen?" Ginny began to notice the tears starting to stream down Harry's cheeks and led him into the waiting room where Fleur had been earlier.

"I-it's nothing Gin. Don't worry bout it."

"Harry it'll be alright. Hey what classes are you gonna be taking this year?"

"I'm not sure if I'm gonna be going back to school. What about you?"

"Well I'm pulling a Hermione. I'm having to use that time-turner. The one Hermione had my second year never got returned so we didn't break it."

"Let me see it Gin?"

Ginny handed it to Harry and while he was looking at it the door opened. Harry panicked. He saw an old man with long gray hair and a flowing beard. It couldn't be Dumbledore. Harry's fists clenched thinking it was some sort of trick. Unfortunately his hands were still on the time-turner. It broke.

"Ah. Harry. I'm Dumbledore's brother Aberforth. I was supposed to give you this." At this point, Aberforth had held out a piece of paper but Harry had broken the time-turner. The paper flew into his hand and him and Ginny both disappeared.

"Oh dear. This doesn't look good at all. I'd better go tell someone."

Harry and Ginny began spinning around and saw different parts of time. Harry's hand was still clutching onto Ginny's necklace and the paper Aberforth had given him. Finally, they came to a stop and hit the ground. The two got up and dusted themselves off.

"Harry what happened, where are we?"

"I dunno Gin. It looks like… Hogwarts?"

The two began walking and the giant castle came into view. They walked purposefully towards the front door, hand in hand. Ginny was starting to shake and Harry was trying to regain his nerve. They walked through the double doors into the Great Hall. No one was around so Harry led Ginny towards the headmaster's office, whoever it may be. They stared at the gargoyle, having no idea of the password or the date. They began to shout out passwords at random.

"Cockroach Cluster" "Fizzing Whizbees" "Sugar Quill" "Lemon Drop" "Acid Pops" "Canary Creams" "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" "Butterbeer"

And with butterbeer, the gargoyle sprung aside. The 2 Gryffindors stared at each other in disbelief and walked inside. They sat down in the chair and looked around the room. The portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses past were all sleeping. Harry looked around to see if anyone he knew was there. His eyes landed on Phineas Black and Armando Dippet. That meant Dumbledore was headmaster. He started to reveal this to Ginny when someone walked in.

"Excuse me, hello. May I inquire as to what you two are doing here before school has started and how you got into my office?"

Harry's thoughts reverted back to the Dumbledore he knew. He had to be strong. Ginny gave him a quick squeeze of his hand and Harry knew what he had to do.

"P-Professor Dumbledore sir. My name is Harry, Harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley."

"Potter? Any relation to James Potter?"

"Um…maybe. What day is it sir?"

"It is August 31, 1977."

"77?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. 77. Is something wrong?"

"Well you see Professor-."

"Ginny isn't it?"

"Yes. As I was saying I was given a time-turner this year because I had so many classes. And Harry here accidentally broke it. So now we're here."

"How extraordinary." He gazed into Ginny's eyes, and then Harry's. Harry felt him reading his mind, but he wouldn't have known at all if it weren't for his experience with legilimency and occlumency. Dumbledore must be very good. He let him look though, to confirm their story. After awhile, he seemed satisfied.

"Very well then. I shall see what I can do. What year are you two in?"

"I'm in the seventh and Harry is in the seventh too."

Harry shot Ginny a questioning glance but said nothing.

"Alright then. Tomorrow I shall have the two of you sorted and we will work on getting you back to your time. Just how many years did you go back anyway?"

"Twenty."

"Alright then. I shall have a talk with the two of you tomorrow morning before the students arrive. For now you may get some rest. You may sleep in Gryffindor Tower, as it is the closest. The password is currently Fortuna Major. You may go now."

Harry and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room and came face to face with the Fat Lady. They said the password "James what are you doing back so early? And Lily, is that you?" and walked into the common room.

"Harry, is everything ok?"

"My parents are going to be starting their last year…same as me. Sirius will be there too. And Remus. And" Harry spat the last name out, treating it as the filth it is. "Pettigrew."

"It'll be alright now Harry. Come here."

The two held each other close as Harry's thoughts drifted towards tomorrows meeting with his parents. They fell asleep in each other's arms with thoughts of tomorrow looming in their heads. Of when they would see their parents, in Ginny's case, if ever again. A slip of paper could be seen falling onto the floor, lying facedown, attempting to blend in with the carpet.


	2. The Pocketwatch and the Note

_Disclaimer: Still hasn't changed. You all know already. No need to tell you. I decided I'd get this one up now. I've got to take some time off for cross country and soccer practice, along with reading that bloody book. Hopefully I'm aiming for Sunday. So until next time- magiquill9._

Early in the morning, Harry awoke to feel his scar tingling a bit. Not enough to make him in unbearable pain, but enough to jolt him out of unconsciousness. He looked around the room he was in. He was back in Gryffindor tower. He felt relaxed. He looked around for Ron or Neville or Dean or Seamus. No one was there though. And then the actions of last night hit him. Hard. He looked at the clock. 7:38. Time to get up. May as well get some breakfast he thought.

He walked into the common room and looked for Ginny. He walked up the stairs to her dorm but on the second step it turned into a slide and he heard a bell going off. He slid back down, cursing. Ginny walked out of the room and saw him on the floor. She began to laugh.

"What did you need that was oh so important to talk to me _Mr. Potter_? Haven't I done enough for you already? I carried you back into your room as it is." She was enjoying every second of this.

"Well _Ginevra_, I was going to go with you to Dumbledore's. But if you'd rather not I understand." At the thought of Dumbledore again, Harry attempted to compose himself. He then realized something. Snape was in the same year as his father. The Snape that killed Dumbledore. The Snape that, along with Pettigrew, helped cause his parents' deaths. This would be very difficult, nearly impossible, he realized, to not kill them both. He would have to handle himself. He remembered Hermione's advice from third year. "We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen-" This would be interesting indeed.

"Well Ginny, let's go."

"They went to the headmaster's office yet again. "Butterbeer" they said and walked into the room. The office always seemed to intrigue Harry. Every time he was here something always happened. Whether it be Fawkes burning, or the pensieve, portkeying places, watching Dumbledore escape from the ministry, it always had interesting events in here. And here, he mused, came another one.

"Ah. Harry, Ginny. Please sit down. We have much to discuss." Harry slid his hands into his pockets and found the note Aberforth had given him. With a rush of realization, he remembered it was from Dumbledore. And here was Dumbledore. Maybe he could even help with the horcruxes, or at least which horcruxes were used by Riddle. He read the note swiftly, and brought his attention back to Dumbledore.

"_Harry, if you are reading this then you are on your own now. I apologize sincerely but everyone does have to go sometime you know. Now then, to the business at hand. The horcruxes we have been discussing, we are down to I believe locating three of them. The cup, the locket, and one other possession of either Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's. Nagini, we already know will be with Tom, and you will have to dispense of her before you do him. I am inclined to believe that it will be Ravenclaw's treasure we shall search for. Now, it would be very wise if you take the watch I have given to Ron for his birthday and use it, as it is a time traveling device, much like the watch I have. You will want to go to the time after Professor Slughorn spoke to Tom about the horcruxes. Use polyjuice if you must, but you will need to be a Slytherin. Watch his moves, see where he frequents, what things he steals. It will be of the utmost importance. We need to find where he has hidden the remaining pieces of his soul. I have a theory, but nothing more. I do believe something is located within the chamber of secrets. There you need to look. Also, it is very possible that something was left at Godric's Hollow as he may have had Wormtail cast the spell for the horcrux while he killed your parents and attempted to kill you. As I was thinking about whether he did make #6 that night I believe I was wrong. He must have been doing #5 for you, and #6 for the Longbottom's and as that didn't happen he replaced it later with Nagini. There are 2 places for you to look for 2 horcruxes. The locket, I believe is at a cave that he frequented with the muggle children of the orphanage. I have informed Aberforth of this cave. He shall help you. That is all Harry. If you need anything else, please consult my past self, Aberforth, or my portrait in the present time. Goodbye Harry and good luck. And one last piece of advice. Make the right choices, you unlike Riddle, have true friends. Let them help you. You will need it. That is all. Good day._"

Harry looked up into the half-moon spectacles of the greatest wizard he would ever meet.

"As I was saying, the sorting will take place and we will try to get you back to your time. That is all. You may leave for now. I shall see you at the sorting. Miss Weasley, if you could wait outside while I speak to Mr. Potter."

"Harry, your father is James Potter am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And your mother is…?"

"Lily Evans."

"Lily! Lily married James after all. How interesting."

"Umm professor?"

"Yes Harry."

"Have you ever heard of horcruxes?"

"Hmmm. Why do you ask?"

"It's important for what is going on in the future."

"Would you care to inform me Harry?"

"I'm not sure if I should because I don't want to affect this timeline too much in case we go back to a different future."

"I understand. Yes I have heard of horcruxes. What is it you would like to know?"

"Well sir, do you know of any possessions of Ravenclaw's that are in existence right now?"

"An interesting question. Let me see here. Ah yes. I had an owl from one of Rowena's heirs. I never got around to reading the note though. Let me see here."

"Albus,

How are you? I hope I find you well. I have found something of my great-great- however many greats grandmothers Rowena. It is very intriguing. A pocket watch of hers. I had a young man the other day appraising it for me. We are in a bad situation money wise here and I thought it should probably go to Hogwarts. If you could come by sometime and look at it. I would really appreciate it.

Yours,

Areana Bones

"Hmm. I don't believe I would have read this had you not asked Harry. You see, Poor Areana is now dead. Death eaters killed her and I stowed this note away, not wanting to read it. I don't know if this could be of any help to you. But there you are."

It seemed Harry found his other horcrux. He just needed to figure out who R.A.B. was and where the pocket watch was.

"Thanks professor."

"Anytime. Now run along now Harry. Oh we may need to change your name. The fact that your last name is Potter and you look so much like James. What name would you like?"

"Harry Granger."

"Alright then. And your friend? Ginny Weasley may need to change as well."

"Make it Ginny Thomas."

"Alright then. See you tonight." Harry walked out to Ginny.

"Hey Gin. Your new last name is Thomas. Mine's Granger."

"Huh? Oh ok Harry. That's fine."

"Well let's go take a break in the common room then." Harry wanted to analyze Dumbledore's note. He was debating on whether or not to tell Ginny and he finally decided that he would. After he re-read the note. They both got to the couch in the common room and sat down. Harry began reading the note. He knew he had to tell Ginny, but he would have to tell her everything. It would be hard. He decided now was the best time to do it. So he did.

"Gin…I have a lot to tell you."

He began with the prophecy and revealed it to her. He followed with his meetings with Dumbledore and the revelations of the horcruxes. He then let her read the note. Her reaction was understandable.

"Harry…I'm not one of these things am I? Cuz you said the diary was and I was possessed by it."

"No Gin, the diary is gone and with it part of his soul. You're still you."

But Harry began to wonder if HE was one. After all, he had Voldemort's powers. It's possible that part of his soul was in him. He shuddered at the thought. Ginny came to console him. She now had the full impact of what he was saying. That his life would involve or end in murder. She just held him close. It was all he wanted right now.


	3. Gryffindors, Marauders, and Love?

Disclaimer: hmm Harry Potter and all those meddlesome kids. None of them are mine. Oh yeah and the puppy isn't either. Well hmmm. I gave up on grapes of wrath. Im on chapter 13. Very difficult book to read with other things going on in your head. And it's so depressing. But I digress. Here for your entertainment, I submit chapter 4 of my story. Enjoy.

Harry and Ginny awoke to a voice. It was Dumbledore.

"It is time for the sorting. If you all could please go to the hall, Professor McGonagall is waiting."

And with that, the two walked towards the hall in silence, hand in hand, awaiting the sorting hat once more. They saw all the first years and Harry remembered when he had first come here, overwhelmed by it all, wondering what he would have to do, afraid of what he would have to do. He gave a couple of first years some reassuring smiles and thought to himself, these kids are way older then I am. He began to be confused and cut off further thought. The doors burst open and they walked into the hall. He and Ginny scanned the room, trying to see anyone they knew. Harry spotted the marauders and his mother and smiled inwardly. They looked up when Harry's name was called. "Harry Granger."

He walked towards the stool, imagining how this had been 7 years ago, or 13 years in the future, however you looked at it, and realized no one was staring at him, whispering about "the boy-who-lived." He sat on the stool and put the hat on his head.

"Ah… another Potter. How interesting. You seem older than you should be. But let me see. Hmm. Plenty of courage here. And a desire to prove yourself. Very ambitious you are. High hopes and dreams. And very cunning. I must say I like what Slytherin could do for you."

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Give me Gryffindor. It's where I belong."

"Well now, this is very interesting. Very well then. If you insist. GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and was motioned to sit with the marauders.

"Hi Harry. James Potter. Nice to meet you. The lunatic on my right is Sirius Black. The pale guy across from you would be Remus Lupin. And that leaves Peter Pettigrew."

Harry smiled at each of them in turn and merely nodded at Pettigrew before quickly looking away, the best he could do to refrain from killing him.

"For some strange reason, Dumbledore has made me head boy and that beautiful redhead over there is the head girl." James puffed his chest out a bit causing them to laugh.

"You mean Ginny? She's not even sorted yet."

"Harry no. James was talking about Lils. As a matter of fact here she comes. Speak of the witch if it ain't Lily Evans."

"Sirius, don't start. Hi Harry. My name is Lily Evans. It's very nice to meet you. I normally would rescue you from these pranksters but they have gotten a bit better. Just watch out for this one. Sometimes it's a wonder his head doesn't bounce off the ceiling."

"Hey Lils! That's not fair. I've gotten better. Besides your just jealous cause we've got a new friend."

"Actually James I may consider dating him instead. He actually looks kinda like you but better."

"Ouch. Tough luck Prongs."

"Actually Ma- err Lily I'm with that redhead over there. She's wearing the hat right now. She's Ginny We- err Thomas."

"Well Harry, at least you have good taste. He's just like you again James. Falling for a redhead.

"Knock it off Sirius. Harry? She's in Gryffindor now too apparently. Hey Lils, why don't you go make friends with her and I'll catch up with you later? We can have a real heart-to-heart talk."

"I didn't know that was possible coming from you James. But you're right. She has a _bit_ more manners then you do."

Harry stared in interest at this conversation between his parents. He decided it would be a good idea to try and become a marauder. What would Fred and George say?

"Hey you guys? When Lily said pranks, does that mean you all enjoy doing stuff like that?"

"Do we enjoy it? Harry, Harry, Harry. This is the _Marauders _you're talking to. Of course we do. As a matter of fact. Just one second. James, Remus? What do you say we make 'im a marauder. He already takes after you anyway James. You know, falling for redheads and all. And I saw him arguing with the hat. That's what I did too. I like him already. So what do you say? Peter you might even have a bit of a say in this."

"Actually Padfoot, best idea you've had since painting Slytherin's common room pink. I'm for it. Moony?"

"Well once in a blue moon there is someone who becomes worthy of marauder status. Why not? Wormtail?"

"Whatever you guys think."

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the Marauder's Harry. We'll need to give you the tour later. Oh and we need a nickname."

"That will come with time young Padfoot."

"Right Moony, whatever you say. Food! Let's eat."

Harry and the marauders began digging in and Harry chanced a glance at Ginny. She was talking with his mom and a couple of her friends. She caught Harry's gaze and smiled. She seemed to know that Harry wanted time with his parents. It amazed him how well Ginny understood him. After the meal they trudged up to the common room. James gave the password and they settled in.

"So young Harry, are you ready for your very own personal tour of Hogwarts, _Marauders_ style?" Sirius was looking at him like he wanted to just jump around. He seemed really excited.

"Well yeah. I guess we can do it now."

They led Harry around the school, showing him the one-eyed witch for Hogsmeade, and another passage that Harry remembered was caved in at his school. Harry noted that they didn't show him the room of requirement. They led him to the kitchen for Sirius and tickled the pear to say hello to the elves. Apparently, they knew Sirius on a first name basis. They walked on, passing by classrooms, and as they approached Dumbledore's gargoyle's they heard a voice.

"Harry, could I speak to you in my office for a minute?"

"Yes sir. I'll catch up with you guys after." Harry told his fellow marauders and walked into the office.

"Please sit down. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you Professor." Harry looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the Daily Prophet. The headlines were talking about another attack. Harry felt a twinge of guilt and began to shift his gaze on other things. He had never appreciated how nice Dumbledore's office was.

"Ahh. Alright then. In any case Harry, I've been looking for a way to get you back but it seems that there isn't a way back at this point in time. I have contacted the Department of Mysteries and they will be working around the clock to get you back to your time. For now, I suggest you enjoy your stay and if there is anything I can do for you just let me know."

"Well professor, I have this note from your future self that your brother gave me. I think it's safe for you to read it. If not I can just erase your memory from reading the note. It's up to you."

"Alright then Harry, let me see." Harry handed over the note and watched as Dumbledore read it, noting if his looks were of understanding, confusion, or hatred.

"I see. Well Harry. This-this is interesting. I believe I may be able to help. Leave me for now. I think you probably will be here for most of the year. I need to send some owls. Now run along for now. I daresay there are some people you would like to meet."

Harry left and went back to the marauders and was just sitting around in the common room waiting for them. When the portrait swung open, the only person he saw was his mom.

"Hi Harry. How are you?"

"Hey Lils. I'm ok I guess."

"Is something wrong?" Lily's emerald green eyes looked into Harry's own and she sat down next to him. She looked at him and Harry thought she seemed a little different. But he couldn't quite place it.

"Well, it's a long story. I wouldn't want to make you hear it."

"Harry, I'm here for you. Talk to me." Harry was surprised at her forwardness. He guessed she must see some of his father in him and felt relaxed. She placed her arm on his. She looked at him, and Harry could see love in his mother's eyes. Harry had wished he had been able to experience some of that love. He really missed not having his parents. But here they were. And his mom was trying to help him.

"I guess I'll give it a try. It's just, I dunno. It's kinda complicated. I don't know if you could understand."

"Are you in love with someone Harry?"

"It's just that- what?"

"Do you love someone Harry?"

A certain redhead flashed through his mind. He looked at Lily and was shocked at how well she knew him. That wasn't what Harry was going to talk about but all the same.

"I um. Do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I am beginning to."

Harry was starting to feel confused and then the portrait swung open. The two of them looked up from the couch and saw the marauders, followed by a glint of red hair. Harry figured it was Ginny.

"Hey Harry. Lils, how's my favorite Gryffindor doin?" Harry watched the exchange between his parents with interest. Then he saw a redhead walk over to him.

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Harry. How's it goin? Oh Hermione is here too somewhere. Oi Hermione."

"I'm right here Ronald. No need to shout. Hey Harry. Are you ok?"

Harry was in shock. His two best friends were here. He saw his parents still talking and then saw Lily get up and go to her dorm. He heard Sirius in the background encouraging James but instead stared at his two friends.

"What- Why… How?"

"Later Harry. For now let's meet some old-err new people." With that Ron went to greet the legendary marauders and Hermione just stared after him wistfully. Ginny walked into the common room as well but she just ran past everyone to her dorm behind Lily.

"I'd better check on her Harry. That's half the reason we're here. See ya."

Harry's day had just got more interesting. James pulled him aside "Goin to talk to your twin Prongsie?" "Shut it Padfoot."

"Harry? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"When we walked in here, what was Lily telling you?"

"Oh it was nothing. She was just trying to cheer me up."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Alright then. In that case, do you play quidditch?" Harry was caught off guard by the subject change but attacked it with vigor. They were then engulfed in an argument of quidditch, which Ron and Sirius joined in on. The guys later went back to their dorms and they all went to sleep, awaiting the first day of classes tomorrow, a chance to get to know each other better, new pranks on the Slytherins, a return to Quidditch glory, a trip to the library, and breakfast.


	4. Love, Luck, and Denial

_Disclaimer: As usual, I still haven't got anything. But oh well. It happens right? Here's chapter umm 5 I think. Enjoy. R&R. And I promise I'll try and get some actual relationships in soon. I'm working on it. Any ideas from you guys besides Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione and Lily/James. Maybe get Sirius with someone. I'm looking into it. Any comments will be appreciated. Well enough of me rambling. Back to the show._

Harry awoke to some really loud snoring. Really loud. So loud that he grabbed a pillow and threw it at the perpetrator. He looked over, prepared to laugh at Ron, but it was none other than Sirius who looked up. Harry froze with shock, and was promptly hit with a pillow. The ensuing pillow fight woke up the rest of the marauders and it was underway. Harry and Ron tag-teamed against the marauders and were beaten. Badly. So they all resigned to go down to breakfast, which Ron and Sirius whole-heartedly agreed to do.

"Hey Padfoot. How come you always have to snore so loud?" Harry laughed at the pained expression on Sirius's face. The others snorted into their breakfast.

"You know what Granger?"

"What?" All the boys heads turned to the voice. Harry then remembered that Hermione was here too.

"Well you said Granger. And that is my name Sirius. So what do you want?"

"Wait a second. Harry? How come you two have the same last name?"

"Harry? Our names are the same?"

"Hey Hermione where's Ginny?"

"She's over there with your mu- with Lily but-."

"Oh ok. Well tell her I said hi then I guess."

"Alright Harry." Hermione flashed him a mischievous grin and walked off.

"Prongsie. What's going on here? The new people talk to Lily a whole lot more than you do."

"Shut it Padfoot." And with that he stuffed a muffin in Sirius's mouth before he could protest.

"Anyways, back to business. Moony? What time is that prank gonna start?"

"Whoa, are you guys gonna prank the Sly-" At that, both Harry and Remus shoved a muffin in Ron's mouth. He too, shut up and listened.

"Well Prongs, it should start in about a minute."

"Ah perfect timing. And here comes the greasy git now."

"Where is he James?"

"Not now Wormtail. Pay attention. This should be good."

Once Snape had sat down, the prank had begun. The Slytherins, whom had been eating before, were now turning into different things. Harry could have sworn that there were some canary creams in there but he didn't know. Snape had eaten one as had Malfoy. Funnily enough, Malfoy had turned into a ferret. Like father, like son. As for Snape, well, nothing happened to Snape really. At least at first. Then Harry saw it. Snape's nose began to grow and he turned into a vulture with a loud pop. The marauders were cracking up, and rolling on the floor laughing, along with the rest of the school.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew. My office. NOW!" The four boys looked at her with apprehension. Harry had turned at the name Potter, but remembering it wasn't him, stayed in his seat. Harry and Ron wished them good luck and finished breakfast.

"I swear, one of these days something bad will happen and it won't be funny anymore." Harry turned and saw his mother Lily looking right at him. She sat down next to him, and Ginny on his other side. Hermione sat across with Ron.

"Hey Lils, Hermione, Ginny." They chorused off greetings and then sat down to talk, wondering what the punishment would be this time.

Harry noticed that Ginny had gotten ahold of his left hand, and at almost the same time, Lily had reached for his right. The two girls then both glanced at each other and let go, both turning as red as their hair.

"Um, well that was a great breakfast. I'm going to get ready for class." And Lily stood up and walked off.

"Yeah me too. Mione you comin?" Hermione quickly released Ron's hand and joined Ginny. They caught up with Lily outside the Hall while Ron and Harry stared after them in shock.

"I suppose we should get goin too mate."

"Alright. What's the schedule?"

"Let's see. Monday we have Transfiguration first, with McGonagall, then Potions with Slughorn. Slughorn? We have that bloke again? Tuesday we've got Herbology with Sprout and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wednesday is Charms with Flitwick and Transfiguration again. Thursday is Potions and Herbology. And Friday is Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Who's the DADA teacher?"

"Doesn't say. Guess we'll have to find out then huh?"

"Ok. Well let's go find the marauders then, see what classes we've got with them." So the two of them then walked off to the common room and sat in the chairs, waiting for their friends to get back. They ended up giving up on that after awhile and headed off to the first class of the day.

Once Harry and Ron got into Transfiguration, it turned out they were already late. There weren't any seats to sit next to each other so they walked off looking for one. Hermione waved Ron over and he sat down. Harry glanced around the room. He saw his father sitting with Sirius and Remus. He started walking towards him when he saw Ginny. At least, it looked like Ginny. It could have been Lily. He wasn't sure. He looked around for another redhead and found them. Ginny was next to Hermione, and Lily was in front of his dad. They both waved him over. Harry was torn. He wanted to get to know his mother, but he wanted to be with his girlfriend. He ended up sitting next to Lily. She beamed at him and Ginny gave him a hurt look. Hermione and Ron both hit her though and she understood. Once he sat down, McGonagall came back in and class started.

"It's good to see you all again, excluding Mr. Potter and Mr. Black of course." The class sniggered. James and Sirius had been having a fake sword fight and didn't hear her comment. They felt her stare though and stopped.

"So nice of you two to join us. As I was saying, this year will be very difficult. It is your N.E.W.T.'s after all. So please pay attention and this should all go very well. We shall start with transfiguring your boxes in front of you into turtles."

Lily nudged him then. "Harry are you good at transfiguration?"

"I'm not bad. Why?"

"You think you could help me, you know, give me some lessons and all?"

"I could try. You'd be better off asking Da- James though because he's really good at it."

"Well see, James is a little bit bigheaded, kind of funny since he is Head Boy, but it's just so hard to even get along with him. And besides, you're much nicer than he is anyway." She leaned in to tell him this and then he heard a "hem-hem." He looked around in terror. Hermione and Ginny sniggered at him. James also was giving him a death glare. He turned back around in his seat.

"I dunno."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well it's just, I'm not sure Ginny would like that. Cuz she's going need help too. And well I dunno. You're better off with James."

"Harry? Do you not like me?" Harry glanced at her. She sounded hurt. He looked at her eyes, the eyes that mirrored his own, and something in his head finally clicked. His mother liked him. Harry swore silently. This would be difficult.

"Lily I." But the bell came to his rescue. Ginny grabbed him and off they were to potions.

Ginny grabbed his hand and steered him into a seat next to her. James sat next to them with Sirius, Remus, and Lily, while Harry was with Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Hello class. It's good to have you back. Ah and I see my two potion experts have returned once again. Miss Evans, Mr. Snape." Harry snorted. Mr. Snape? It just sounded, well, wrong. Snape was always Snape, or else slimy git, or no-talent professor, or betrayer of trust, or cold-hearted murderer, or.

"Mr. Granger? Do you happen to know what this potion is right here in front of me?" Harry shook himself out of his thoughts after glaring at Snape, who glared back at him, as well as James and Sirius.

"Umm. Isn't that Felix Felicis?"

"Quite right. 5 points to Gryffindor."

"Does anyone know what it does? Mr. Wheezy?"

"It gives the drinker good luck in everything they do." Harry laughed at Ron's chosen last name.

"But too much will make you giddy, reckless, and overconfident." Hermione jumped in on the conversation there as well.

"Correct. Gryffindor take another 5 points. The drinker shall meet success in everything they attempt. It is of course, illegal in sports and such. That will be today's prize. Whoever can create the best potion shall get one vial of Felix. Take it on a normal day, and see how much good fortune shall come to you. Now if you all will please turn to page 34 and create, an Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

Harry remembered making that potion last year. It had been heavily corrected by the half-blood prince: Snape. Whatever happened, he couldn't let Snape get it. He struggled to remember what he had done in the potion. He vaguely remembered the peppermint smell. He flipped to the page and started at it.

"Hermione? Is there a way to see someone's memory without using a pensieve?"

"Yeah."

"I need a particular memory but I only remember part of it."

"Ok. Here hold still. Concentrate on the memory. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Hermione then did a spell, non-verbal because Harry didn't hear it, and his memory was suddenly very clear. He saw the instructions, copied them, and set to work. Forty minutes later, he heard Slughorn say "Time." He looked at his potion. It was finished. Slughorn walked around the room, impressed with both Lily's and Snape's. He then came over to Harry's table.

"Well now Mr. Granger. That is remarkable. And a twinge of peppermint as well? Quite unorthadox. I daresay it works though, as it counterbalances the side effects." Harry saw Snape scowling and writing down something that Harry had a faint idea was about adding peppermint.

"I believe Mr. Granger has won then. Very well. Here you are. One vial of little Felix. Use it well. The rest of you all. For homework give me one foot on the properties of that potion you've just made. Class dismissed."

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He pulled it off.

"HARRY JAMES PO- GRANGER! What do you think you're doing?"

"Hermione? What are you talking about?" She shoved him up against the wall. Ginny didn't even bother to help him.

"What if someone was meant to get that vial huh? You just messed up the timeline!" Realization dawned on Harry. He swore. Loudly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I-I didn't think." Harry cowered under her wrath. She snorted.

"That was obvious. Ugh. Forget it. You can't change the past. Er well. Nevermind. Let's go work on Transfiguration and Potions homework."

"We had transfiguration homework?"

"If you hadn't been busy flirting with your _mother _you would have known that."

"Huh? Oh. Umm… Hermione?"

"WHAT?"

Harry decided not to bring up the fact that he didn't have potions homework. "Nothing."

Ginny finally came to his rescue and they made it to the common room. The marauders surrounded him immediately and dragged him to their dorm.

"Harry? What is there between you and Evans. I saw how she was looking at you."

"There's nothing James. I have my own redhead. Truth is, I'm trying to get her with you." That shut James up. Sirius and Remus began to laugh.

"See Prongsie. That's what Ol' Padfoot was tryin to tell you."

"You really are trying to get her with me?"

"It's obvious you both like each other. You're the same as my two friends down stairs." At that, the door to their dorms swung open and Ron walked in swearing.

"Whoa. Calm down man. What's up?" Remus looked concerned. At least he tried to. He had been listening to the argument downstairs rather than the one up here.

"That girl. Ugh. Hermione is crazy. Harry have you heard her?"

"Yeah Ron. She likes you mate."

"I was right! She is crazy. Wait what?"

"I said she likes you mate." Ron looked at him like he was crazy. Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. Only James was unconvinced, seeing as how Lily treated him the same way.

"Lily likes you too James." That was too much.

"No she doesn't!" James and Ron both shouted simultaneously at them. Harry, Remus and Sirius all began howling with laughter.

"Shut it you three."

"This is too much. I'm going downstairs. Remus, Sirius? You comin?"

"Right behind you Harry. We'll leave the lovesick up here." Tears began falling down their cheeks as they roared with laughter. Ron and James both jumped on their beds scowling. Harry, Sirius and Remus went downstairs. No one was there. The girls had gone up to their rooms as well. Remus and Harry decided to start on their homework. After awhile they gave up and the three of them went to bed.


	5. One Problem Down

Disclaimer: Well guys, I'm back. I appreciate the reviews. You guys really make me feel like the story is good. I know not many of you did write reviews. I mean I've got one review for every 100 hits or something like that, but I'm grateful none the less. Glad to see the story is still being enjoyed. Once again, these characters do not belong to me, nor does the world they live in. And I apologize in advance for the cliff. I'll try to update every other day if I can make it. Now I shall shut up and let you enjoy chapter six

"Harry. Harry. HARRY!" Harry had been asleep but gradually his mind came back to him. He looked up, blinking to clear his vision. He reached to the table and put on his glasses. And he looked up right into the eyes of-

"You're going to be late. Come on."

"Wait, how are you able to be in the boys dormitory?"

"Head Girl's privilege. Now get up. Oh." Lily turned a very bright shade of red. "I didn't know you weren't dressed. I'm sorry Harry."

"Well Lily, whenever you want to look away so I can get dressed..."

"OH." Lily turned, if possible, an even darker shade of red. Harry turned bright red as well. His mother was checking him out! Once he was dressed he called out to her.

"You can turn around now. Shall I escort thee to breakfast milady?" Harry mentally kicked himself. This is NOT how to get someone to stop liking you. Lily sounded like she was almost squealing with delight. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the staircase. She froze however, when she saw that the common room was not empty. She was looking into the eyes of none other than the infamous-

"JAMES POTTER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE HAD TO DO ALL THE HEAD DUTIES BY MYSELF!" Lily snapped at James and the question that had been on James's mind was quickly forced out of it. Sirius came to his rescue however.

"Hey Lils? Why were you in our dorm with Harry?" Sirius's own rescue, however, was not going to come as quickly. Lily turned her rage and embarrassment on him.

"SIRIUS GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

"I thought I'm the one that's supposed to hex random people…" James muttered.

Lily stormed out and to James shock her hand was holding Harry's. Harry had no idea she was, as he had been scared by Lily's outburst. He had to get his mother to stop liking him. There were two ways. Two ways that he figured could turn her off. Ignore her and be very affectionate to Ginny, or tell her he was her son. He still wanted to talk to her and get to know her, so he opted for the truth. So how was he supposed to do that?

"Lily?"

"Yes lo- err Harry?" Lily was now the one who was mentally kicking herself. She almost called him love. How embarrassing. But she did really like him a lot. Even if it was only-

"Can we talk?" Talk! Does he like me too? Oh what should I do? Lily thought.

"Of course." Harry steered her to the Room of Requirement, pacing back and forth three times "Wow! How'd you do that?" and leading her into the now visible room.

"Lily, I have something I need to tell you." This is it, they both thought.

"There's something I need to tell you too Harry." Lily leaned in close, as if to whisper into his ear. The sudden movement distracted Harry, and before he could say anything, her lips were on his. After getting over the shock and then realizing he was about to snog (A/N I love that word ) his own mother, Lily stopped, savoring the kiss.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Her voice was so sweet, as was her ki- no Harry. Don't think that!

"Actually Lily. Well, you see." Harry ruffled up the back of his hair, so reminiscent of his father, and continued. "I'm your son." It was hardly above a whisper, but anyone could have heard it. It seemed to echo throughout the whole bloody room, Harry thought.

"R-really Harry, if m-my kiss wa-was th-th-that bad. You could have-" But after that she broke down into tears. She rested her head on his shoulder and his shirt began getting wet. She thought he was trying to break up with her! Wait. They weren't going out. Ugh. Why is time traveling so messed up? And why does his Mom have to be in love with him?

"Mom, I'm serious."

"I thought you were Harry?" Harry had to stop himself from snorting.

"No not Sirius, serious. I, that is to say, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and me, well, we're from the future." So how will she take this?

"That's real rich Harry. You expect me to just believe that?" Ah. Denial. It figures.

"Look at my eyes Lily. My eyes, they're your eyes." They stared at each other, and in that instant, Lily knew it was the truth. But the only thought in her head: Why her?

"Bu-but, you look like Potter!"

"Yeah…James is my dad."

"WHAT! I marry JAMES BLOODY POTTER! AND I HAVE SE-" Harry covered her mouth. (A/N Thanks for saving the rating there, Harry boy.)

"It's very disturbing to me as well. Seeing as how you're my parents."

"How- no why- when? I JUST KISSED MY SON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Talk about hotheaded redheads Harry thought.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HARRY POTTER?" Harry gulped. He didn't know he said it out loud. This could get very bad, very quickly. He had to head her off, like he did to Gin.

"Well mum, I'll just be going now." Harry didn't know his mother could be so angry. But then again, he would be angry too if he found out he had been in love with and had just kissed his child. He shuddered at the thought. At least now, she wouldn't be in love with him. Harry heard his mother taking deep breaths and calming back down again. Then she burst into tears.

"Right when I think I find someone who is perfect for me, he turns out to be my son."

"I'm sorry Mum. Really."

"Well Harry, I do love you. Just in a different way now I guess. Motherly love. So that girl Ginny? How is she? Does she treat you right? I'll kill her if she doesn't. And do you have many friends? How is it? Does your father do anything to you in the future? I'll kill him too if he messes with my son. I always wanted a son named Harry. Are you an only child? You should be. I would only have wanted one. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Harry was confused. Women, he mused. Harry would never understand. (A/N I know exactly how that feeling is. It really is hard to understand you lot. No offense. For those of you still willing to read the story…) At least his mom was still talking to him. He figured he ought to answer some of the questions. The easy ones at least.

"Ginny's great mom. She's a lot like you actually. And I have a few friends. And yes I'm an only child. I have no idea what I want to do. An auror, maybe. I have something already going on though that I have to deal with first. But let's go get some breakfast? And by the way. Don't tell anyone about us being from the future and all ok?"

"Of course Harry dear. And no wonder I felt I had a connection with you…I did." Mother and son walked to breakfast, enjoying each other's company. One thing Lily could not understand besides her marrying that arrogant big-headed jerk, was that every time Harry looked at her or James, or even Sirius and Dumbledore, he had strange emotions in his eyes. There was love; she could see that plainly. And…regret? The other emotions, she could not figure out. It was strange. They ate and went to Herbology. Lily began to try and be nice to James, see if there was any way in hell that there was something inside him she could possibly like, and found something hidden beneath it all.

Harry was watching his mom and dad with interest during the lesson. Lily had actually flirted a bit and James was almost in shock. Especially after she had just yelled at him. Harry had been cornered later and confronted about why Lily was in his dorm. He couldn't come up with a good answer. James did tell him something that had Harry sweating though. "If you are with her alone again, trust me Granger, I'll know."

That's when Harry remembered the Marauder's Map. He had cursed pretty badly, using some words even Ron hadn't heard of. He had frightened some first years, thinking they had encountered a scary, pissed off, ghost. He talked to Ron and Hermione and they had made a plan. As they were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts, they decided what to do. They couldn't let Peter know, so they had to just take it.

Their thoughts went to themselves and the sat down, waiting to meet the Defense teacher. Ginny sat next to Harry, Ron with Hermione, to everyone's surprise, Lily with James, and Remus was forced to entertain Sirius. Peter had another class. He wasn't as smart as the rest and had opted for different classes. Harry was grateful for this. The less he had to put up with that filthy rat, the better. And that went for Snape too. Where was he anyway? Wasn't he the Dark Arts expert? Well good riddance. Then he heard his dad trying to ask out his mom.

"So Evans? You want to go out with me? I promise I'll be a good boy." Lily snorted.

"Hah. I dunno Potter. Think you can compete with Harry over there?" Harry froze.

"Lils, he has his own girlfriend." Phew. Nice one Prongs. Good cover. Ginny beamed.

"That doesn't mean I can't get him. As it seems right now, you want me. And I'm sure some other guys would too. Besides, Harry is a whole lot nicer than you are. You are just an-" But what James was, no one found out, because the two had started kissing. The whole class, who had quieted to hear their argument, wondering if now they would finally get together, stared in shock, and quickly turned around. Sirius however, sniggered very loudly. He and Remus had shoved James into Lily, forcing them to kiss, and Sirius had casted a sticking charm. The result was what everyone was looking at.

After a few minutes, when they realized the two of them would need to breath, they released the charm. James and Lily looked at each other. James was embarrassed and went to move away but Lily grabbed him and they kissed again. Harry, turning green, looked away from his parents and started wondering why the room was suddenly so hot. At that point, their teacher chose that moment to introduce himself.

"Hem-hem." That sounded a whole lot like Umbridge. Scary really, thought Harry.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, James, and Lily all jumped at the noise. James and Lily quickly broke apart, while the time-travelers searched for Umbridge. Harry saw the teacher as well and froze. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all stared at Harry. Remus and Sirius muttered, "Man does he look like our Prongs. Except those eyes."

"Good afternoon class. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Potter."


	6. Secrets and Plans

Disclaimer: AAAANNNNNNDDDD we're back. How have you all been? I appreciate the reviews. You guys really make my day. Amrawo and Miss Radcliffe, thanks. You two have helped me out a lot. You've reviewed like every chapter and been with me since the start. The rest of ya'll. My readers. Thanks. And sorry for confusing you. Hopefully, this chapter should clear up a lot of things. If not, you are more than welcome to email me and I'll try to help you understand. Once again, Harry Potter is not mine yet. I'm planning a kidnapping to rival that of Voldie's in GoF but the time is not yet right. Just kidding. Well I have taken up too much space now. On to the show!

Last time on Harry Potter and the Journey Through Time:

_Harry saw the teacher as well and froze. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all stared at Harry. Remus and Sirius muttered, "Man does he look like our Prongs. Except those eyes."_

"_Good afternoon class. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Potter."_

"Potter?" The whole class had begun muttering the name. Everyone stared at James. The time-travelers were staring at Harry. Running through everyone's minds were pretty much the same thing. James's Dad, a teacher?

"Excuse me, Professor?" James tentatively asked his question, almost afraid of the answer. The class was quieter than if a silencing charm had been cast.

"James, isn't it? What can I do for you?"

"Are you related to me?" The class was stunned. Who then, was this mystery Potter? Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were paying very close attention. Lily too, had forgotten about that embarrassing kiss and was as curious as the rest. She caught Harry's eye and they both were totally confused.

"Well James. I'm sure every single one of us is related somehow. But I have no idea. For all I know you may be a relative of mine. But enough of my past. I'm here for your future." Harry looked at the new professor at the mention of time and could have sworn that he had given him a look that almost suggested…but no. Harry must have imagined it. Because it was gone the second he tried to examine it. Harry looked at those eyes though. They were familiar, but not at the same time. Lily was having the same thoughts. She looked into those eyes and saw that they had seen things no human being should ever have to see. There was sadness, mixed with hope and fury, and the rest was determination. Raw determination. This class would be very interesting. The students were at the edge of their seats. Their lives seemed to be almost hanging on the professor's every word.

"Well class. Now that we have been introduced. Let me being today's lesson. You all our seventh years if I am correct." Some nods from the crowd allowed him to continue. "Now I have been told that a few of you are new here? I'm sure your school covered probably the same curriculum. You should be fine. Even if you are a little bit out of your league." The professor glanced at Lily, his eyes settled on Ginny, and then swept back towards the rest.

"I do hope you all will pay attention. Your lives, your _future_, all depend upon it. Things I am going to teach you will undoubtedly be new and they will be very draining on you. I request after every practical lesson that you have some chocolate. It replenishes your energy very well. Now, to business. The dark arts are very tricky stuff. They can kill, injure, do things beyond your wildest nightmares. You must know what you are up against and how to defeat it. Dumbledore has currently given me free reign. My interaction with the dark arts and those wizards who use it is very high and will be very invaluable to you all. I hope to pass on this knowledge. I am sure you have heard of the Unforgivable curses, the uses of which, will get the user a lifetime in Azkaban and a dementor roommate to boot. Now, does anyone know the names of these three curses? Miss Bones?"

"Umm there's one, the Imperius curse."

"That is correct. The Imperius curse can control you. You will feel blissfully ignorant and do whatever the castor requests of you. It is one of the worst curses, as it violates your free will, and it's hard to tell who is under it or not. If you pay attention to the eyes, that helps a lot. Sometimes you are able to tell whether or not they are fighting it. You shall experience the spell and we shall see if you are capable of handling it. Mr. Granger. If you could be so kind as to come up here please."

Harry walked up to the desk, feeling confident in himself. He knew he could handle it. It should be a breeze.

"Now watch him class, watch his eyes, see if he is able to resist. **_Imperio_**!"

"_Hey Harry. How's it goin? It's me your favorite Professor. Just thought I'd let you know. Now we need to keep this between you and me Potter. I'm here to help you. You don't stand a chance in hell against Voldemort. Not the way you are now. I'm going to train you, Merlin knows you need it. I may even teach you how to destroy a horcrux. That's right, I've heard of those soul-holder things. Now see me after class. And don't throw off the curse please Harry. It will draw attention to yourself. Now go sit back down."_

"Actually, I don't want to sit back down. So I don't think I will. I WON'T!"

He shouted the last part and was brought back to the classroom to cheers. He had thrown it off. The professor gave him a stern look, but Harry saw his eyes twinkling. He had disobeyed his order. Harry laughed silently to himself. He sat back down.

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now the rest of you come up here and try."

So the class progressed, with everyone going under the curse. Sirius began barking and running around the room chasing his ass. Everyone laughed at that, especially those who knew the whole truth about Padfoot. Remus was next and he was howling all over the place. James was made to act a polite gentleman, go up to Lily and ask her to marry him. Everyone was in tears laughing. Even the Professor started laughing at this. Harry made eye contact with him and realized that James had done this on his own. He had resisted the curse and chosen to do that. When Lily's turn came she danced around the room and fell into the hands of James. She glared at the professor when he released her. Her stare softened however as James kissed her hand. Hermione went and sat on Ron's lap and began telling him what she wanted for Christmas. Ron was forced to grab a spider and stroke it's back. Harry thought that was a little cruel. Hermione comforted him however and he gradually came back to normal. Ginny walked up to Harry when she was under the curse and proceeded to seduce him. She broke the curse very quickly however, but still stayed in Harry's lap for a bit longer than necessary.

"Ok class. That was the Imperius curse. It may seem rather funny to you, but I can make you do more than just silly things. Rememebr that. This is not fun and games. This is life. Get used to it. The next unforgivable curse? Mr. Black?"

"Well there's the Cruciatus curse."

"Ah yes. The Cruciatus. It is very painful. Like knives constantly stabbing you all over your body. Not very enjoyable. Especially if it's sustained. Watch the spider closely. It will need to be bigger however. **_Engorgio_**. There. Now watch. **_Crucio_**." The spider began twitching violently. A couple of people in the front began turning pale. The professor let it last for a few more seconds, then stopped.

"There is one final curse. To this date, no one has been hit with this curse and survived. Obivously, it kills. The killing curse. A rush of green light, and that's all you know. Of course, there are worse things than death. For example. Mr. Granger. What would you say you fear most?"

"Losing the ones I love."

"A wise answer. Some people are not afraid for their own death. Therefore, this curse is not the worst they could experience, although it would be the last thing they experience. Voldemort, is of course very terrified of death. And please try not to flinch at the name. It is a name, nothing more. Now then. For homework, I want you to write down your greatest fear, and I want it to be the truth. I want you to analyze that fear and why you fear it. In this class, fear should be the only thing that you fear. Class dismissed. And Mr. Granger. If you could stay please." Harry's friends all flashed him a look, which he waved off.

The door was finally closed. The professor cast a locking charm and a silencing charm. Nonverbally.

"Now then. Mr. Potter."

"How did you know my name?"

"There are many things I know Harry. But that is not your concern. Listen to me and me alone right now. There are many things you must learn, Occlumency for one, and you need to become better at your non-verbal spells. Then I shall teach you a few stronger spells and we shall hopefully be ready. I will need you to train very diligently Harry. More than your life is at stake here. Do you understand?"

"Yes but how do you know-"

"It is enough that I know Harry. It is none of your concern. And do not ask your friends about it, or try to investigate it yourself. The Marauders Map shall not help you either. Now then. It is of the utmost importance that we begin training. I can let you off for now. Every Saturday, I want you here in this classroom, where we shall begin to work. I can also help you with those horcruxes. If you could allow me to see the note you showed Dumbledore. Thank you. I shall keep my eyes out and ears open. I will also look into the Chamber for you. Do not worry about the basilisk. It has gone back to sleep for now."

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"How am I supposed to trust you? For all I know you could be working against me. That would be one of the only reasons that you could know so much. If you were on the other side."

"Constant Vigilance eh? That's good Harry. I wouldn't want you trusting me so easily. I suppose I'll need to prove it to you then? Hmmm let's see. Ah yes,

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. …"_

"If I'm not mistaken, only you, me, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione are the only ones who know about the whole prophecy. Seeing as how it has yet to be recorded, I believe that is enough to satisfy you?"

"You could have just legilimens somebody…"

"Right again Harry boy. My, you are good at this. I daresay you would know if I had invaded your mind correct?"

"Yes. But Ron and Hermione…"

"Well then. I suppose there isn't really anything else I can do to make you trust me. You'll just have to. I've got it. I know what will convince you. _Why don't we just summon the horcrux then? It would be easier wouldn't it? _Does that at least let you know I have Dumbledore's confidence?"

"How do you…? Wait a minute." Harry pulled his wand out and had it pointed right at his teacher.

"Who sent you here _Potter_? If that's even your real name. The only way you could possibly know that is if you're from the future."

"Finally Harry. I thought you'd never figure it out. Can you trust me now? I daresay if I were working against you I could've already killed you. I've had you locked in a room with a silencing charm for a while now. But there's no need for me to kill you. It would be a bad idea. So I'll see you Saturday then?"

"Yeah. Bye Professor." With a flick of his wand the door unlocked and Harry walked outside. Harry was wondering who in the hell his professor was. And how far from the future he really was. It could have been Snape or someone he put up to it. If Snape had read Dumbledore's mind he could have known about the trip for the horcrux. Or it could be someone Harry told. But Harry began to get confused. Better to forget about his identity and just trust the guy. Merlin knows Harry needed all the help he could get. Wallowing in his thoughts, he walked right into the fat lady without noticing it. As he tried to remember the password, it swung open, and there was Ginny.

"Hey Harry. Let's go for a walk."

"Ok Gin." They walked in silence, Ginny slipping her hand into Harry's. The natural order of the world had been restored, Harry thought with a laugh. The flowery scent she had about her was intoxicating.

"Harry, since we aren't where we used to be, you think we could give one more chance to us? At least, for a while. I never really got everything I had been hoping for."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I would really like that."

"Good 'cause Ron and 'Mione are already about 10 steps ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say it involves a certain room on the seventh floor, a little lip, and a lot of tongue."

"You know Gin, I really didn't want that picture."

"Haha. You want to walk in on them?"

"Yeah, haha. Sounds good." As the two time-travelers went on a late night stroll, there was another couple, who looked very much alike them, walking around as well. Of course, no one could see the second couple, as they were invisible.

"That's my boy!" James whispered. "He's already planning a prank. I haven't been prouder."

"Oh shut up James. I'm glad he has someone though. He needs a girl in his life you know. I would want that for my son."

"Yup. He truly is a Potter, Lils. He has a redhead who's in love with him."

"Oh go let some air out of your head James. You might run out of oxygen up there." Lily smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ugh. I'm hit." James pretended to fall and tried to land into Lily's arms. Lily moved though. James swore and hit the floor. The invisibility cloak came off. Harry and Ginny spun around and saw Harry's parents. They both stifled a laugh and headed on to the Room of Requirement. They walked past it three times and the door appeared. Harry and Ginny put there ear to it and listened. They heard what sounded like a body fall to the floor. They looked at each other in panic.

"Hermione? You ok. I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away. You are definitely a way better kisser than Lavender."

"Yeah Ron. You aren't bad yourself. Better than Krum anyway. McLaggen though…"

"Oh shut it girl." And they heard the two begin kissing again.

"Shall we interrupt them my love?"

"Of course Harry dear."

"On three. One, two, three." The two opened the door and the sight that greeted them was very unexpected. A bed was in the room and Ron and Hermione were lying on it, kissing, oblivious to everything. Ron's shirt was off, and Hermione was well, let's just say she reminded Harry of some dreams he had had about Ginny. In the beginning of them. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smirked. Together they said:

"Hem-hem." Hermione dropped Ron, right onto the floor. Fast. She began turning redder by the second. Harry and Ginny shared a laugh.

"Well Harry dear, it looks like this room is occupied. I suppose we'll have to find another room suitable to our needs. You do owe me a galleon by the way. I said those to would get together."

"But you said that like fourth year. That shouldn't count anymore…"

"Ummm. Ginny? What exactly are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business bro. Keep focused on your girl over there." Ron flushed again, mumbling something that Harry was sure he would have laughed at if he had heard it.

"Well Ron, I think we'd best be off. Hermione, nice seeing you. I've never seen that much of yo- Ouch! That hurt, Ginny."

"Oh shut it Potter. Bye lovebirds" Ginny and Harry were promptly attacked by charmed pillows, smacking them in the head until they exited the room.

"Well that was interesting. Although I pray I'll never have to see my brother in a situation like that again."

"I agree. Especially if it's us who's in the situation." Harry heard someone laugh and he thought he heard someone angrily say his name, but he wasn't sure. Had he looked to his left, he might have figured that Lily and James were there, watching him under the cloak, but Harry had eyes on only one person that night. They walked back to the common room and Ginny snuggled next to Harry on the couch. They fell asleep after awhile and all Harry's troubles seemed to melt away as he and Ginny held each other in their arms.


	7. Bolty and Furball's Initiation

_Disclaimer: Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry I took awhile. I have just been really tired lately. What with cross country practice, soccer practice, and school starting in a week, it's been very crazy down here. I'll try really hard to get updates up but I'm afraid after the 22nd it'll be hard to have them up so fast. I may have to be getting like one or two a week. So I apologize in advance for that. I May end up actually owning a character in here at the end of this chapter. We'll see if that happens. And for those of you who still don't know who Professor Potter is, shame on you. Let's just say, Harry is having trouble comprehending things. We all remember how bad he was in PoA. Also, I'd like to thank Miss Radcliffe for helping me out on a prank and fro some characters names. That's right. Jen and Emma are all mine. Mwahahaha! But I'm beginning to ramble now. I apologize. Here, for your entertainment, I present you all, my faithful readers, with chapter 8._

Harry woke up pretty quickly and stood up to stretch. He heard a loud _thump_.He looked down and saw that Ginny was on the floor. Oops. She woke up to and gave Harry a look that screamed, "_If I wasn't in love with you Harry Potter…"_ Uh-oh. He looked around and saw it was still early. He helped Ginny get up and they snuck back to their rooms. Harry walked in and to his surprise was hit with 4 pillows.

"Hey! What'd I do to deserve that?"

"Well, let's see. You slept with my sister…" Ron started.

"You woke me up from a perfectly good nap," said James in-between yawns.

"You scared me cause I thought you were Prongsie," exclaimed Sirius.

"And well, it just seemed like a good idea to hit you," finished Remus.

"Ugh. Whatever. Well since you all are already up-" Harry began.

"I've heard that tone before mini-Prongs. James always starts his planning for a good prank like that."

"Mini-Prongs? James? What did you tell him?" Harry was concerned.

"I didn't say anything," James gave Harry a meaningful look.

"Aww. Tell me tell me tell me," whined Sirius. He was promptly hit by a couple pillows and had the grace to remain silent.

"Then why did he say that?" Harry pondered aloud.

"Duh you two. You both look almost identical. 'Cept your eyes are different, mini-Prongs. They're green. And that scar of yours. Oh hey. I got the idea for his nickname you guys. Bolty!"

"Sirius…that's the dumbest thing I ever heard. We'll call him that after I marry Evans." Everyone laughed, especially Ron and Harry.

"So it's settled. Bolty it is then huh James?"

"Did you not hear me Moony? I said after I marry Evans. _Evans!_ And why Bolty anyway Padfoot old chap?"

"That scar in his head. It looks like a lightning bolt. So…Bolty," Sirius explained as if he were telling a two-year-old.

"Well if you say so? Harry that all right with you? Ok then. Bolty it is."

"What about me?"

"Ron, who said you get to be a marauder."

"Well we may as well make him one. And for his name, well let's see. Ummm. How about _Furball_?

"Moony, why the hell a Furball?"

"Well his last name is Wheezy, and that reminded me of a weasel. And they have a lot of fur and curl into a ball."

"…"

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I like it," Ron exclaimed.

"Ok then! Welcome Bolty and Furball. Oh wow. That's hilarious. We really are losing our touch on the naming thing."

"Ah well. To initiate you all, the two of you must come up with a prank, by yourselves, on either A. Slytherins, B. Your Ladies. Or C. A Professor. Take your time fellow marauders-to-be. Make it a good one. You do all the planning, we shall provide you with anything you need." Sirius finished with the tone of someone who was about to wet his pants with excitement.

"Right well. Me and Ron are going to get ready."

"K. Bye Furball and Bolty!" Ron and Harry went back to the common room. They took a seat on the couch and started talking.

"Well what do you think Harry? Who do we do it on?"

"Well I don't think Hermione or Ginny. They'll never forgive us. I say Snape and the Slytherins. We'll get in the least amount of trouble. I already had a plan anyway to do something to Snape."

"Well let's hear it then."

"Well Ron? What's the one thing Snape and the Slytherins hate most?"

"That's easy. Gryffindor. And Snape hates you."

"Why does he hate me?"

"Because of your dad."

"Ok. So what's the best way to use that?"

"Um. I dunno."

"Make them look like they love Gryffindor and my Dad. Come on _Furball_."

"Oh. Right. So how do we do that?"

"Well we can borrow the cloak and charm their clothes and stuff to be red and gold and say things like 'We Love Gryffindor' and 'All Hail James Potter' and oh this will be good, we can charm their voices so if they try to speak what will come out is stuff like 'The Marauders are the best' and stuff. Then we have one last charm so that none of it takes effect until they walk into the great hall. And then it just instantly changes. Like their robes also change to red and gold and all. Oh this will be great, and we can ask my Mom for help and Hermione. Since my Mom is awesome at charms. What do you think Ron?"

"It's bloody brilliant Harry. When do we start?"

"Let's get it started by Friday."

"Alright then. Well now we should get ready for class. Look people are starting to get up. Let's get changed and head to breakfast. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Ron." They went up and changed and headed down to breakfast. Harry decided he would go talk to Lily and Hermione for help. He walked over to where they were sitting.

"Oh hi Harry. Um let me introduce you to everyone. You know Ginny and Hermione of course. This is Jennifer Lee and Emma Taylor. They're both muggleborn."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Harry. And call me Jen, everyone does normally."

"Ok. Umm. Mu- Mione? Lily? Can I talk to you two alone for a minute."

"Of course Harry." The other girls moved away for a little bit and Harry began to explain his and Ron's prank.

"Harry I really think you shouldn't do that."

"Please? You two can really help us. Lily, you are the best person at charms I know and Hermione, you know I always say you're the brightest witch of your age. And it is against the Slytherins. Come on. Please?"

"Well he sure does know how to flatter a girl huh Hermione? (sigh) Alright Harry. We'll help. Just let us know when."

"Well me and Ron can go do it. We just needed help with the charm work. Like what spells to use and all."

"Alright. We'll get them to you later. We have charms today actually. I'll ask Flitwick to help a little bit. I'll explain I'm getting back James or something. He'll love to help. I am his favorite student after all."

"Thanks. You two are the best." Harry went back to Ron and the marauders, and they all set off for Charms. Aside from James and Sirius trying to find out what their prank was and the one little 'incident' that Remus got transfigured into a dog, nothing really happened. Lily and Hermione got the charm work after class and handed it to Harry. There was a note in it as well, addressed to James.

"Hey Prongs, you got a love note from Lily."

"I did! I mean what?"

"Here you go." James read it over a couple times and then stuffed it into his pocket without letting anyone read it. In Transfiguration, Harry used his summoning charm to get the note and quickly read it over.

_James,_

_As you know, it's Lily. Hermione, Ginny, Jen, and Emma all are trying to convince me to write this, so I am finally. Oh by the way, Jen wants to know if Sirius would like to meet her tomorrow outside the common room after classes. Anyway. I have to be nice to you and all now, seeing as how we have a son, so I was wondering if you would like to… well I'm sure you can figure it out. So just ask me after Transfiguration, I'll stay behind to wait for you. And James dear, please don't mess this up. I actually like Harry so I hope this works out._

_-Lily_

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry muttered and floated the note back into James's pocket. _This would be interesting_, Harry thought. He saw James talking to Sirius and figured he was telling him about Jen. Harry hoped they got together, at least for a little bit. After all, knowing all the pain and suffering Sirius would go through, it'd be nice to know he had someone while he was still safe and happy. Harry was having a hard time, being with the people he loved and knowing that he could save them. He also remembered once again about the horcruxes. And that made him think about the time-travel and everything again.

He needed to ask Ron and Hermione about how they got here. Maybe they could get back the same way, not that he was anxious to leave, but he had a lot of things he had to do. His DADA professor was also trying to help, along with Dumbledore. His DADA professor was another mystery all in itself. There was a lot of time-travel going on. Harry didn't trust himself very much right now, and that mistrust had also transferred to his teacher. Harry didn't know why but it seemed like he knew the teacher from the future. He just couldn't place it. Oh well. The professor said not to worry about it. Harry wondered why he stole his last name though.

The bell rang and broke up his thoughts. He gathered his stuff and, to his amazement, saw his dad going up to his mom.

"Hey Lils, I didn't know you write love-notes."

"Oh shut up James." Lily punched him playfully and had gotten a red tinge in her cheeks.

"So Lily, you want to be my girlfriend then?"

"I've heard that a lot. It seems every other week you're asking me out. Can't you lay off James?"

"Huh?" James's jaw dropped. "But- I thought that you know you and me were gonna-"

Lily cut him off and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then she broke it off.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I dunno, I'm sorry. I didn't hear your answer. Could you tell me one more time?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me James." So he did. Harry smiled. His parents had finally realized their love for each other. At least everything was working out all right now. He owed Hermione and Ginny a thank you. His parents walked out of the class hand in hand, heading towards the Great Hall. Harry lagged behind, and met up with Sirius and Remus.

"Finally, I thought those two would never get together. So how's the prank coming there, Bolty?" Sirius looked at Harry hopefully.

"We should be ready by Friday at breakfast. But that's all I'm going to tell you Padfoot so don't ask."

"Alright Harry. If you say so. Then let's have lunch. I'm starving." Sirius rubbed his stomach and groaned.

"I swear you and Ron are so much alike…" muttered Harry.

"Excuse me, Mr. Granger. The headmaster would like to see you at your convenience." Harry looked up and saw his DADA professor.

"Ok thank you professor. I'll head over there after lunch." Harry sat with the marauders and ate quickly, before heading off to Dumbledore's office. It opened without him having to say the password; the gargoyle was expecting him.

"Ah Harry. How are you this fine day?"

"I'm alright professor. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I was looking into the information you requested, and along with the help of your Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have made a breakthrough. I believe we have uncovered the location of one of these horcruxes. It was in fact, in the Chamber of Secrets. It would be the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. How it got there is a mystery to me, but it is there all the same. Your professor was kind enough to show me how to get into the chamber, and together we have found it. We did leave it there for you though. Now that you know where it is, it should be safe until it is time for you to destroy it. That leaves us with that pocket watch I believe, no? As to that, we are still looking. I will let you know when we make further progress. Is there any questions you have for me Harry?"

"No professor. I'm fine. And thanks for your help. I really appreciate it."

"Very well then. Run along Harry." He was one step closer to getting rid of all of the horcruxes. Now he would just need to get the locket and the watch and that was it. _But for now_, Harry thought, _I may as well enjoy my parents company_. So Harry went back to the common room and began to practice on how he and Ron would accomplish their prank. They borrowed the invisibility cloak and marauder's map from his father and began practicing.

The next couple days went by very fast and before Harry knew it, it was Thursday night. He and Ron snuck down to the Slytherin common and looked at the map. No one was in the common room. They watched as Harry walked up to the entrance and a bubble appeared above Harry. It was saying "Parseltongue." So they said it and the common room door opened for them. They snuck inside and went up the doors to the first years' boys' dormitory. They walked in and found their robes first. They went by each bed doing the motion Hermione had taught them and using the spells non-verbally. The robes were now charmed to turn red and gold when they passed a certain point, which had been set up as the Great Hall doors. They would also bear the words "Gryffindors are the Greatest" for the first years. They then cast the charm on their vocal chords. Once they walked in to the Great Hall, they would only be able to say "Gryffindor Rules". Second years would have their robes saying "Go Gryffindor" and they could only say "We Aren't Worthy." Third years said "All Hail the Marauders" and their robes said "All Hail Gryffindor." Fourth years could only say "Oh I Wish I Were a Brave and Mighty Gryffie" in a sing-song voice (A/N think Oscar Meyer Weiner song.) and their robes said "Gryffindor House is Number One." Fifth years had their robes saying "I wish I was in Gryffindor" and they could only say "We love you Remus Lupin." Sixth years had their robes saying "Gryffindor for the Cup" and they could only say "We love you James Potter!" Seventh years had their robes saying "Gryffindor All the Way" and they could only say "We love you Sirius Black!" And for Snape, he and Ron had done something special. His robe said "All Hail the Mighty Potters" and he could only say "James Potter, You are My Hero."

They snuck back out and made it to Gryffindor Tower, hiding when Peeves came bouncing through the Trophy Room, and running into Mrs. Norris. They shrunk into the wall hiding. Harry still believed that Mrs. Norris could see through invisibility cloaks. Once the cat had finally walked off, they made it to the tower and collapsed on their beds. Tomorrow Morning would be a very interesting breakfast.


	8. A Duel and a Mystery

_Disclaimer: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I took awhile. I had a run-in with a very nasty thorn bush. I came out looking like I left a war, limping on my ankle scratches and blood everywhere. Well ok so I do exaggerate a little... and to be honest the bush probably won... but whatever. I doubt you all are that concerned for your poor little author. Hah. No seriously though. Disclaimer right? Only Jen and Emma are mine. Well R&R guys. On to the **prank.**_

The next day, the marauders hurried into the Great Hall. Suspense filled the air. Sirius really did look like he would wet his pants. James was anxious to see if his son had inherited his father's pranking ability, Remus was hoping they wouldn't be blamed for it, Peter was… well Peter had been acting different ever since Harry had gotten there. He was more distant. Harry wondered occasionally if he already was working for Voldemort. Lily, Hermione, Ginny, Jen, and Emma were all curious as to whether or not Ron and Harry had, in fact, pulled the prank off. Then, the Great Hall's doors opened. The pranking had begun.

The slytherins began walking in and their robes instantly changed. A few of them began to curse loudly and everyone laughed upon hearing what they had to say. Various phrases of praising Gryffindor came into the air amidst the laughter, along with several new lovers being revealed towards three of the marauders. Finally, Snape showed up. His robe beared the words, "All hail the mighty Potters." When he went to curse James with his wand, instead of saying 'sectumsempra,' he said, "James Potter, you are my hero." James lost it, he fell off of his chair laughing uncontrollably. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling merrily, and he even saw his DADA teacher give him a knowing wink. McGonagall, however, strode in and grabbed the four marauders. They looked at her with innocence and denied doing the prank. She couldn't believe it. Word spread like wildfire, the marauders were always known to claiming a good prank.

"As much as we'd like to claim this here prank my good professor, our honor and 'ethics among pranksters' if you will, tells us not to claim something that isn't ours, as a pranking war could begin. So you won't be giving the detention to us this time. My apologies," James told her with the air of an important person dealing with a very serious subject. It was all they could do to not burst out laughing in renewed hysterics.

That was it for now. The breakfast abruptly ended and they walked off towards class. The marauders were clapping Harry and Ron on the back, obviously impressed with the prank.

"Well, welcome to the marauders Messrs. Bolty and Furball," Sirius too, had adopted a serious tone of voice. (A/N sorry, couldn't resist the pun.)

They made it on time to their Defense class and Harry saw what looked like his mum _interrogating_ Ginny. He restrained his laugh. When the two redheads saw him enter they quickly stopped their talking and glanced away quickly. James walked in and saw them trying to look innocent. He knew how many times he tried that look. James realized something was up, but he let it slide. Lily was finally his girl now, so he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize it.

The class went by quickly, as did Charms. Nothing much really happened, James was just staring at Lily a lot. Sirius constantly reminded him that 'she was his girlfriend, he didn't have to stare at her like that.' All in all, it had been a good day. Saturday came though, and Harry had to practice with Professor Potter. He wondered how good of a teacher his professor would be.

"Ah. Harry. Right on time. Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes professor."

"Good. I shall start with Occlumency, to see how you have progressed. Are you ready? _Legelimins_ (A/N I think that's how you spell it… If not, I apologize.)."

Harry felt him entering his mind. He had tried to make his mind blank, it had worked to some extent. He told the intruder in his brain, _Get out_. Harry was very calm and controlled right now, and to some extent, his Occlumency had succeeded.

"Very good Harry. I'm impressed. That level should be good enough for you to cast spells then. Now come. Let us have a quick duel. The only two rules are, no unforgivables, and all your spells must be non-verbal."

The professor conjured up a walkway. They walked 15 steps apart and bowed. Then they began the fight. (A/N. The professor's spells and words shall be underlined.)

"And we begin. _Expelliarmus_." Harry dodged and countered with a stunning spell. The professor dodged the red light. He seemed impressed though, because Harry had done it non-verbally. The professor then cast the spell that Snape had used on him in class. Harry thought of his shield spell, _Protego _and to his astonishment, a shield came up. Harry then cast the impedimentia jinx but the professor blocked it quickly.

"You need to keep your Occlumency up Potter. I can see what you are wanting to cast."

Harry heard a couple voices in the background, 'Potter? Is that James dueling with the professor?' It sounded oddly familiar. Then it dawned on Harry. It was Sirius. Harry swore. Non-verbally of course.

"Go get him Prongsie!"

Harry then renewed the fight. He threw a reducto curse at the professor, followed by a levitating charm. The professor cast a shield for the reducto curse, which was promptly destroyed, and was hit by the levitating charm. He had the professor floating in the air.

"_Stupefy_! _Furnunculus_!" Both Potter's cast a spell, the professor's forcing Harry to move, making his levitating charm useless. Then the professor was able to dodge the stupefy.

The professor then sent another curse at him. "_Stupefy_" Harry summoned a painting in the room that blocked the spell from him and banished what was left of it at the professor. The professor ducked and sent back an "_Immobulus_." Harry blocked it with a protego and thought _incendio_ and set fire to the professor's robes. Harry was also hit by a leg-locker curse though. They both muttered the counter-curses and were back to the duel. Harry noticed Sirius, Lily, Hermione, and Ron were all watching him now.

Harry thought again _Stupefy_. The professor summoned a chair that took the hit. He then set it on fire and banished it at Harry. Harry used a well-placed reducto curse and was about to counter when the professor hit him with his own _Petrifucus Totalis_. Harry dropped down and the professor walked over to him. _"Ennervate."_

"That was very good for a first try Harry. You did very well. I think that's all to work on for now. And I must say I'm impressed. Your non-verbal spells and your occlumency are looking decent right now. We'll work on it. Next Saturday I'll teach you some spells."

"Thanks Professor. Bye." Harry walked to his friends. Sirius bombarded him with questions. The only one he heard though was

"Why did the Professor call you Potter?" Harry looked to Ron, Hermione, and Lily. They nodded.

"That's my name Padfoot. Potter. Harry Potter."

"Why didn't you tell me though? Are you related to James?"

"Um. Kind of."

"What Harry is trying to say Sirius, is that he is James son. Mine too come to think of it."

"What? You and James? So he gets you after all huh? And you two have se-" Lily slapped him.

"I don't want to hear it Black!" Sirius looked around gleefully, like as if Christmas had come early.

"Potter and Evans sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up Sirius. And you can't tell anyone about Harry. Got it? Good."

They walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence. Once they got there, they threw themselves on the couch. Sirius decided to walk out though. Harry wondered why. Then he remembered Jen. They probably went to go snog in a closet he thought. Then he wondered where Lupin was. And then he walked in with Emma. Remus was looking really pale and Emma was sounding really pissed.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT!"

Remus wasn't looking very good at all. The full moon must be really close. He nudged James and asked him

"Is it that time of month?"

James tried to hide his grin. Lily and Hermione heard him though and thought he was talking about Emma. Harry just realized it could have gone both ways. He swore to himself. Then Emma hexed him. She had heard Harry's comment.

"_Petrificus Totalis_!" Harry was as rigid as a board. He was also getting bored of being hit with this curse. (A/N two puns in one chapter. Not bad eh?) Emma stormed out of the room and James muttered the counter-curse for him.

"Well Moony old chap, looks like you owe Harry a thank you. He saved you from being torn to pieces and letting your eardrums be destroyed. What'd you do to her anyway?"

"Yeah Remus. Emma always told me she fancied you. You must have really done something bad," Lily pointed out.

"I don't know what I did Lily. One second she was fine and the next she was yelling at me."

"Well what'd you say?"

"She was looking in the mirror and then asked me something, but I didn't hear and so I said 'yes?' and then she got pissed off and oh." Remus swore. "I think I know what she asked now."

"That's brilliant Moony. You told Emma she's fat didn't you. Leave it to Remus to-"

"Oh shut up James. I know already. I'm gonna go find her."

"Uh yeah Harry. Hermione and I are gonna go-"

"Snog in a closet. I know. See ya." Ron and Hermione both blushed furiously.

"That's not what I was gonna say Harr-"

"Whatever. It's fine just go." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they left. That left him with his parents.

"Harry?"

"Yeah mum?"

"Why do you always look at James and I sadly? Are we not good parents in your time?"

"Huh? No you guys are going to be great parents. I- I treasure every moment," Harry said truthfully.

"Of course we're good parents Lil. Why wouldn't we be? Harry come here. Let's take the map and sneak up on all those unsuspecting couples."

"Coming dad."

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry and James walked out of the portrait hole, scanning it to see where everyone was. Remus and Emma were outside the one-eyed witch, Ron and Hermione were off to the Room of Requirement, Ginny was in the dorm room now with Lily, Sirius and Jen were in a broom closet somewhere, and then it said James Potter and Harry Potter right outside the common room. They looked for the teachers. Filch was heading towards Peeves up in the trophy room with Mrs. Norris, Dumbledore was in his study, McGonagall was still in her classroom, Flitwick and Sprout were in the teacher's lounge. Harry and his father had been making their way towards the seventh floor to get to Ron and Hermione first and then they stopped. They consulted the map to make sure they were there. Yup. They still were in the Room of Requirement.

"That's odd. Harry look at this. Look. See that's you. Harry Potter. And that's me. James Potter. But then. Who's this behind us…" Harry and James looked at the name on the parchment in disbelief and turned around. There was no one there. They looked up and down and at the wall.

"But the map doesn't lie Harry. Unless he's invisible…" They spun back around and coming out of the shadows, pulling off an invisibility cloak, was the person on the map. Harry and James looked at the person, back at the map, and saw their name. Their mouths tried to form something, but instead, the two of them just fainted. The map fluttered to the ground, showing the dots with Harry Potter and James Potter. But the mysterious third dot had vanished.


	9. Unravelling the Secrets

Disclaimer: Ok ok. You guys are right. I can't leave you in the dark forever. Only for one more chapter. Also, pretty soon Harry will have to be going back to his own time. It does not do good to dwell on dreams and forget to live you know. But I think I'll keep him in the past for like 2 more chapters. Something like that. At least long enough for him to know what exactly he has to do. Ah. And a couple mysteries will be solved in this chapter. Hence the title. Well. Enjoy you guys. And I hope this clears up a little bit of your confusion. And I promise you will know for sure next chapter who the DADA professor is. Ummm what other questions are there? I dunno. Any other questions you have, leave in the review and I'll answer them next chapter.

Ron and Hermione walked out of the Room of Requirement hand in hand. Hermione's bushy brown hair was everywhere and Ron looked like he had finished running a marathon. The two walked outside and began to sneak back into the common room during the middle of the night.

"Ow! What was that?" Thud.

"Ron? What's wrong? I tripped over something. It bloody hurt too. Take a look. Lumos."

"Harry? Is that you? Oh no. Mione what are we gonna do?"

"Calm down Ron. Here. Enervate." Harry's emerald green eyes fluttered open.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes Harry. Now tell me, what happened to you?"

"Well, we were going to surprise all you guys who were snogging," Hermione and Ron blushed again, "and me and James got near you guys and then something happened. But… I can't remember. I just remember me and James getting hit by a spell and fainting. Here check the map. Oh and wake up James too." Once James was revived and he also agreed on Harry's story, the foursome walked back to the tower in silence. Lily and Ginny had already gone up and a quick look at the map showed that Emma and Remus were back as well. Jen was already asleep and Sirius was off getting food. James walked up to his room and Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione. He sat them down and the sofa.

"We need to talk."

"What's up Harry?" asked Ron.

"Listen. Dumbledore and Professor Potter found some of the horcruxes. They left them there for me and we are working on finding the last one. Maybe though, not all of them have been made horcruxes yet. We don't know. We'll need to go back to our time soon. And that's what I was going to ask you. How and why did you come here?"

"Well Harry, Mione and me were sitting around talking at the wedding. Then Aberforth came in and said you and Ginny disappeared. He asked me if I had some watch or something with stars on it. I found it and he set it for us. It followed you guys' magical signature and sent us here. He told us that it would automatically send us back on Halloween. He said something about it making a quick stop though or something. He was pretty vague about it. But then he said would reappear in our own time at ummm I think September 1st or something. He tried to explain it. I got confused. Ask Mione."

"Well you see Harry He was telling us that the whole time and space thing had been disrupted and blah blah blah but I didn't understand all of it. He just explained that he didn't know what year you were in, that the watch would just send us, and that on Halloween night at midnight we would just all have to grab on to each other and it would send us along. So that was it really. Anyway, is that everything you needed?"

"Well, what do you guys know about Professor Potter? Do you reckon he's really related to me?"

"Well he does look a lot like your father. Except older of course. And well, to be honest Harry, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was you."

"What? That's impossible though. Cuz I'm here now. I can't be here, and then here again can I?"

"Well look what happened third year. You cast that patronus to save yourself. It's possible. I mean I don't know how or why, but it's definitely possible. Ron and I saw him last night. He was talking to a house elf I think. When we walked out of the Room of Requirement. It was hard to tell and they both disapparated before we could be sure but-"

"Wait a minute Hermione. I thought you said you can't apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts?"

"You can't. House elves have their own brand of magic though. It isn't apparating, but it accomplishes the same thing. Anyway, I'm sure you have your reasons for not telling your younger self that you're you."

"Huh?"

"I said that, oh forget it. Is there anything else that we need to figure out?"

"No, we've got all the horcruxes and there locations aside from the pocket watch and the locket. Oh speaking of the locket, we need to figure out who R.A.B. is."

Sirius had walked into the room and was listening to his friends talking. He was under the invisibility cloak and was carrying some food but he stopped because their conversation was interesting. He heard them mention R.A.B. He froze. He took off the cloak and cleared his throat.

"What do you guys want with Rab?"

"Those are initials Padfoot. We don't know who R.A.B. is."

"Well I do. That's my brother. Regulus Alphard Black. I called him Rab when we were little. And he called me S.O.B. I always got mad."

"Why would he call you an S.O.B.?"

"Oh those are my initials. Sirius Orion Black."

"Oh alright. Thanks Padfoot. I'll meet you in the dorms in a minute."

"Ok Bolty. Later Furball, Mione." Sirius gave a quick bow to Ron, kissed Hermione's hand, and walked up the staircase.

"Regulus Alphard Black huh? So that's our R.A.B.?"

"Wait a minute Harry. Remember when we were cleaning out Sirius's place?"

"Yeah," Harry said slowly.

"Remember that music box that we all starting falling asleep to before Ginny closed it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well before that there was a locket that none of us could open. Do you remember now?" Harry swore.

"It's been right under our noses the whole time. We've got all the pieces of the puzzle now. We just have to go back home now. The 4 horcruxes left, the cup, the snake, the watch, and the locket. The snake is with Voldemort; oh be quiet Ron you have to get used to it, the locket is at Grimmauld Palace, the cup is in the chamber of secrets, and the pocket watch, Dumbledore said it might be at Godric's Hollow. So that's it. We'll just hang out here until Halloween and head back home. We have everything we need now. Go get some sleep you guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next month or so went by pretty quickly. The marauders were all coupling up except, to Harry's satisfaction, Peter. Remus and Emma were enjoying each other, Jen and Sirius were snogging every chance they got, and Lily was actually starting to be nice to James. The full moon escapades had gone by perfectly. And now they were coming up on the Hogsmeade trip and the Halloween Ball.

They all had their dates for Hogsmeade, and Peter was going home to his mom, who was sick. Harry had a sinking suspicion that he, even now, was working for Voldemort. But for now, like Ginny asked, he would try to have a good time.

"So Harry, where would you like to go first?"

"How about Honeydukes? Guys, we'll meet up with you all at the Three Broomsticks in 3 hours ok?" So everyone went their separate ways. Harry led Ginny to the candy shop. Ginny got a lollipop. (A/N sorry I kinda like that song. It just made me laugh. If you all caught that joke kudos to you. If not. It's cool) They wandered aimlessly through the store for a while and then left to Madam P's for coffee. Harry hoped he would better this time than when he was with Cho.

"Let's sit here Harry."

"Ok Gin. So what's up?"

"Well, I dunno. I missed you a lot during the summer. And I'm especially gonna miss you this year."

"Don't worry Gin. I'll be back before you know it. Hey I'm gonna get the coffee." Harry walked to the counter to order and slipped his hands into his pockets to pay and felt a note. He paid for the coffee and pulled out the note.

Harry,

Hey. I'm really sorry that James and I weren't there for you in the future and all. I want you to know you are the best son anyone could ever ask for. I was talking to Hermione and Ginny and they told me all about the things you have done. I wish my son hadn't had to go through that. That's way too much for anyone to have to go through. But I am still proud of you. And I noticed how you always look at Ginny. I wanted you to have this. It's something my mother gave to me and she wanted me to give it in turn to my daughter. I don't have one, but I think Ginny would be a very nice daughter-in-law. So I'd like you to give it to her. I know she'll love it, as it came from you. I approve of her Harry. James does as well. Now take care of yourself. We'll always remember you and we will always love you.

Love Mum.

Harry pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was beautiful. He walked back to their table with the coffee and handed it to Ginny.

"Ginny, I want to tell you something. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Remember that. And here, give me your hand." Harry slipped the ring onto her finger. "That's my promise to you. And that's going to be your promise ring. I'll always be with you Ginny. Never forget that."

"Harry. I-it's beautiful. And you will always have a place in my heart. Forever. So make sure you don't get yourself hurt. But enough about that for now. You make it sounds like you are going to leave any second now."

"Well Gin, I've learned that one second, someone will be there, and the next, they just disappear." A veil fluttering in the wind was brought up to both of their minds. A tear slid down Ginny's cheek. He's had to put up with so much. She realized she was holding his hand and squeezed it. Harry looked up at her and pulled her into a hug. The walked out with Harry's arm around her waist and Ginny's arm around his shoulder. Harry took his free hand and tilted up her chin. He looked into her eyes and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thanks Gin. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to know either." They walked the rest of the way into The Three Broomsticks and saw everyone else was already there. Sirius was sitting in the corner with Jen on his lap, Remus and Emma were across from them holding hands, and Ron and Hermione were next to them with their arms around each other's waists. Hermione's hair was filled with a little bit of snow and looked like they had been by the Shrieking Shack. It was obvious that Sirius and Jen had been snogging. As for Remus and Emma, it was too hard to tell.

"Hello guys. Sorry we're late."

"Don't worry bout it Bolty. It's all good. Take a seat. Oi Rosmerta!" Rosmerta came walking over, scowling. Then she saw it was Sirius who had called and her scowl softened a little bit.

"Can we get hmm let's see. 1-2-3-4- 8 butterbeers please?"

"Actually no you can't. We're out of butterbeer." Sirius's jaw dropped.

"W-what?"

"Oh I'm just joking. 8 butterbeers coming up." Everybody laughed at Sirius and the girls started to talk about what they would wear to the ball. The guys talked about Quidditch. After awhile, they walked outside, the guys to the Quidditch shop, the girls to go get dresses. They met up later in the common room.

"So Ginny, that's a beautiful ring you have. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, Harry gave it to me." Lily beamed behind Ginny's back. Hermione gave her a questioning glance but then smiled at Ginny. The girls walked up to their dorm room. Now, only the marauders were left in the common room.

"Well now. Are you guys up for a prank. It's been awhile, people will begin to think that we've been slacking off-"

"Or else planning something huge."

"Right you are Padfoot. And we have been. Moony, did you get that spell?"

"Right here Prongs."

"Alright then. Bolty, Furball? You guys ready for some fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, let's go. Destination: third floor."

They headed up there, Marauders map in hand and invisibility cloak in Sirius's pocket. There were too many of them so there was no use using it. They went to a painting of Boris the Bewildered and said the password: "I'm up to no good, as a marauder always should" and walked into the now open room. They got some 'ammunition' while Harry and Ron kept watch outside. Then they walked out.

"So you're Harry Potter then?" Remus asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, James and Sirius just explained it to me. It's fine. I suppose we'll let Peter know as well once he gets back?"

"No." Harry and Ron said together.

"What? Why not?"

"Well it's because-" Ron started

"Because too many people know already," Harry added quickly.

"Oh. Ok then. I mean it is your secret. We're all entitled to our secrets…" Remus trailed off mysteriously.

"We know about that too Moony."

"W-what? James why did you tell him!"

"He didn't Moony. We already knew. And it's cool. You're still the same person."

"Oh." Remus let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Ok."

They walked towards the kitchens and tickled the pear to get in.

"Master Sirius. Master James. What can we do for you?"

"Well Lucky, I need you to put this in the goblets for the Slytherin table for breakfast tomorrow. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Master Sirius, anything you need Lucky is proud to do it."

"Thanks. Well we'll let you get to work then. Good night Lucky."

"Masters are too kind to Lucky. Lucky is grateful she met you. Lucky always tells of how you are the greatest wizards and pranksters to ever come to Hogwarts."

"Well I don't know about greatest wizards but thanks Lucky. We'll be seeing you." They walked out and once they were out of earshot Remus, Ron, and Harry burst out laughing.

"Great-Greatest wi-wizards huh guys?" They roared with laughter. James tackled Harry and Sirius hit Moony. They all fell on the floor laughing. Ron picked up the map and looked at it.

"Hey guys. Someone's coming." They scrambled up and ran into an empty classroom. Ron, Remus, and Sirius made it into one room, James and Harry in the other. Remus, Ron, and Sirius all looked at the map. They saw Harry and James in a classroom right across from them. They looked at the dot approaching them and gasped.

"It can't be," said Sirius.

"That's our DADA Professor's name? But that's-" Remus clamped a hand on Ron's mouth. The Professor was right outside their door. They looked fearfully at the doorknob and saw it slowly turning…


	10. The Lost Day and the Return Home

Disclaimer: Yes as you all know, I do not own these people, except for ummm Jen and Emma. So yeah. Anyway I have school starting tomorrow, so I'll maybe update once a week, over the weekend and all. Sorry about that. I will try to be nice on the cliffies though seeing as how you have to wait a week. But maybe not. I don't know yet. I hope you all are enjoying the story. So here it is, chapter umm I think we are on 11 now. Enjoy.

Sirius pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket as Ron and Remus ran to the side to hide in the shadows. Sirius put it over him quickly with the marauders map and looked up. The Professor walked over to Ron and _obliviated_ him, then did the same to Remus. Sirius looked on wondering why he had done that. Then his eyes reverted back to the marauders map. The dot labeled Harry Potter 1 (A/N Ok some of you were right. It is Harry. But I don't know where Moody came from. Unless it was the lesson that did it. Sorry about that red herring.) was staring back at him. Harry Potter 2 and James Potter were in the other classroom. Sirius was shocked. TWO Harry Potters? What is the world coming to? As if having one Potter in school wasn't enough. Now there were three! He'd have to tell everyone later. Sirius eyed the professor warily, and once he left he enervated his friends.

"Padfoot old buddy? What's going on?"

"Well Moony, it seems like our dear professor has some explaining to do."

"What do you mean," asked Ron.

"Apparently, our professor is Harry Potter."

"Huh?" asked Ron and Remus in unison.

"As in there are two Harry Potter's here. Look at the map."

"Padfoot, are you ok? I only see Harry and James in the other room, and us."

"What? Are you serious?" Ron and Remus both laughed.

"No you are."

"Very funny. Our Moony has turned into a comedian. Now he'll be they tap-dancing werewolf from Saratoga." (A/N no idea where Saratoga is, it just kinda popped into my head. But whatever.) "But I am serious Moony. In more ways than one. It really was Harry Potter. What with all this crazy time-traveling stuff, it must be him again. I mean, the map doesn't lie. And there aren't very many Potters now are there? And the timing and everything fits."

"I didn't know you were capable of such advanced thought Padfoot."

"Shut it Moony. I think we're on to something. And you two got obliviated by the way. You had seen it too."

"Wow. Maybe that's what happened to Harry and James! When me and Mione walked out from- well when we found them, they had like fainted or something. They must have been obliviated! I agree with you Padfoot. We need to tell Harry and James."

"Ok back to the common room then."

The marauders regrouped at the common room and talked about their professor. Harry whole-heartedly agreed. James was agreeing as well. Peter was still MIA. He had seemed to been knocked out of the group for some reason. He was appearing more distant and everything. James and Sirius didn't notice because of their girlfriends and Harry. Remus had his problems with Emma so Peter had just been a little bit forgotten about. Until he walked in on them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Ron and Harry looked up scowling, the rest offered their open arms.

"Wormtail! Long time no see. How's it going?" asked James.

"I'm ok. Sorry I've been so busy. I've just had, well you know, stuff to do. N.E.W.T.S. are coming up this year you know."

"Oh don't be a spoilsport Wormtail. If you do really bad you can still become a death eater." The marauders all broke out laughing at Sirius's joke. Harry and Ron gave a weak chuckle. Wormtail fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Oh we're just messing with you Pete. Come on. Cheer up. We have a great prank for the Slytherins tomorrow. Just keep an eye open when they _drink up,_" said Sirius, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Haha. Yeah and watch afterwards when they try to _talk_." Said Remus.

"Yeah those Slytherins always seem like their _heads are up their_ _asses_," stated James.

"So we thought we'd acknowledge the fact," said Ron.

"Anyways. Marauders! To bed! And we arise in the morn!" yelled James.

"To wreak havoc on the school!" said Sirius.

"And leave our legacy on this fine place." Stated Remus.

"All for one! One for all! If you need mischief, give the Marauders a call! Hooray!" The original Marauders let out their battle cry and charged up the steps to the dorms.

The next day, they all hurried down to breakfast. They all sat with their girls, excluding Peter. Today would be the Halloween Ball, so they all assumed Peter would be looking for a date, so his absence was not that missed. Jen sat on Sirius lap and played with his food. Lily sat next to James, and to everyone's shock, held his hand. Ginny sat on Harry's lap, to the annoyance of Ron, but before he could say anything, Hermione started snogging him senseless and gave Harry and Ginny a wink.

"Eww. Not during breakfast. Come on. At least find a nice couch or closet. Sheesh." Everyone laughed, and Ron surfaced, blushing a nice tint of magenta. Hermione, flustered as she was, had a smile painted on her face.

"So, Halloween ball huh? Everybody ready?" asked Lily.

"Well, seeing as how Lily and I put it together, it should be the best ball you guys will ever have. Period," stated James emphatically.

"Hey guys? What's going on with the Slytherins?" asked Jen. The marauders snorted into their breakfast.

"It looks like they can't talk," pointed out Emma.

"Out with it Potter! What did you do?" Lily began to raise her voice.

"James was just helping them realize how far up their asses- sorry- butts, their heads were."

"If you listen closely, they are talking Emma, just out of another hole. Seeing as how most of them you can't distinguish which is which…" By that time the marauders were laughing uncontrollably. The rest of the school had begun to notice. The Great Hall rang with laughter. The Slytherins stormed out of the hall. To the marauders disappointment, Snape had not drunken his goblet. Ah well, they thought, you can't have everything.

They walked back to the common room and passed the time playing exploding snap, and Harry lost spectacularly to Ron in wizard's chess. After a while, the girls went up to 'get ready.'

"But they have 5 hours," whined Sirius. His snogging session had been interrupted. He seemed a little upset.

"It's ok Padfoot. There, there. That's a good boy," and James started scratching Sirius behind his ear. They roared with laughter. Sirius put another puppy dog face on and that brought on a fresh bout of laughter. They stopped to breathe and looked at each other seriously. Then they burst out laughing again. James headed off to Hogsmeade to get 'something for Lily' and Sirius went with him. Remus sat by the fire reading, and Harry and Ron kept up the chess. After a few hours, they headed upstairs to get changed for the ball. James and Sirius had returned, gifts in hand, and James and Harry shared the mirror, failing miserably in their attempt to subdue their unruly hair.

"Like father like son eh guys?" said Ron. Sirius and Remus laughed while the Potters scowled. They eventually gave up and the group headed down to wait for their dates. Ron, Sirius, and Remus all watched when their dates came down, each as stunning as the last. They got up to leave and they were near the portrait when the two redheads walked out. Both Potters lost their breath. Ginny and Lily had an aura floating around them that suffocated anyone within reach. They were wearing matching dresses that were a shiny white. They looked like a pair of angels, thought James and Harry. Their red hair was tied back in a tight bun with a single lock of hair floating by their cheeks. They got to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed their dates, forcing them out of their daze, and headed towards the ball.

Harry and Ginny held hands and walked out to the ball together. Harry's parents, being head boy and girl, kicked off the first dance after Dumbledore made some announcements and they had all eaten. They danced pretty well together, and looked even better. Harry and Ginny soon joined them, and everyone couldn't help but notice how much the two couples looked alike. They danced for quite awhile and a slow song came on. The two couples were completely oblivious to everyone else. Sirius had taken off with Jen under the invisibility cloak, and Remus and Emma were sitting down having a drink. Hermione and Ron were with them. Everyone had left the dance floor but the two couples and everyone stared at them in awe.

Sean Creevey (A/N I know the Creeveys parents were muggles but you'll understand the reference.) began snapping photos of the two remaining couples on the dance floor, and knowing James's friends, gave them to Remus and Hermione. Hermione got a copy of James and Lily for Harry as well.

Back on the dance floor, Harry was staring intently into Ginny's eyes. "I love you Harry," Ginny said.

"I love you too Ginny." They had leaned in to kiss and they met each other halfway. Ginny parted her lips and Harry leaned in.

BANG

Startled, they broke apart and looked around wildly. Harry's hand reached for his wand, as did Ginny's. He met his parents' eyes and they too were confused. Then they looked up at the band and realized that had been a special effect. Talk about ruining the moment. Then Harry glanced at his watch. It was a quarter to midnight. Ron's watch would be setting off soon. He ran over and grabbed Ron and Hermione. He dragged them out, not noticing Remus, Emma, Jen, or Sirius. His parents came after them and talked to Sirius. Harry and his friends ran out towards in empty classroom.

"Guys, come one. We have to get ready to leave," said Harry. Ron sneezed and Harry looked around. He thought he had heard something, but Ron's sneeze had happened at exactly the same time. He couldn't see anyone so returned back to the situation at hand.

"Well come on everyone," Ron said. "All we have to do is hold on to each other. I'm wearing the watch so just make sure that we are all touching." They all gathered around Ron. Harry felt a tug at his robes but assumed that it was just the wind.

"Three-two-one." And they were off. (A/N. Normally, I would stop around here. But seeing as how you have to wait like a week, I'm going to be nice and give you one more scene. And then maybe more, depending on whats up. I have half an hour. So here I go.)

They landed with a thud. They looked around. They were no longer in Hogwarts. Harry had no idea when they were, let alone where. He looked around. They were in an empty house. At least, it seemed empty. Then he heard a cry coming from the room. Ron pulled out Harry's old invisibility cloak that they had brought with them and huddled together under it in the shadows. They saw a woman walk in towards the baby that had cried. Harry heard someone gasp. It was his mother. (A/N another good place to stop. But I am too nice for my own good.)

"Harry, it's ok. Everything will be fine. I promise," his mother said. Just then, a noise came from downstairs.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" The sounds of someone stumbling from a room- a door bursting open- a cackle of high-pitched laughter- Then, they all heard a thud. Someone hit the ground. A flash of green light and the room they were in burst open. It was Lord Voldemort. Harry realized this was the day his parents died. He remembered it from the dementors. But this was it.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, you silly girl! Now…"

"Not Harry! Please no, take me, kill me instead- Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"

"Get out of the way you foolish girl! Fine! Have it your way. _Avada Kedavra_." Another rush of green light, and his mother was gone. Died, protecting him. Harry heard Voldemort muttering some words and saw him pull out a pocket watch. Harry almost gasped. He quickly shut his mouth and watched.

"And they said that you would be the one to defeat me? A mere boy. Hah. I am Lord Voldemort. I do not die that easily. I, who have made so many strides past those who tried to become immortal. And you are all that stands in my way. Ironic really. You are about to help me on my way to immortality. So much for the savior of the world. Go back with your parents. _Avada Kedavra_. Harry stared. The green light rebounded, forcing it back at Voldemort. He screamed and his body was destroyed. Harry saw what looked like his tattered soul flee. Harry heard his baby self begin to cry. Harry looked up and saw Wormtail walk in. He was shocked. Wormtail took in everything, grabbed Voldemort's wand and walked out. Harry and the others quickly followed. Once they were out of the house, Wormtail turned on it and destroyed it. He ran back without a second glance. Harry looked and saw the house in ruins. But he was still alive and there. The baby him that is. With a new scar. The pocket watch was destroyed. So much for that horcrux. Harry stayed behind, trying to gather his senses. They stayed there for awhile. Harry watched as he saw his godfather show up. He ran in and grabbed baby Harry and took off on his motorcycle. That wasn't supposed to happen…Harry thought. They followed and saw Sirius drop Harry off at his flat. Harry was confused. He didn't know what was going on. Then they followed Sirius again. And then they left, walking wherever Sirius went. Harry then ran into Wormtail again. They were still under the cloak.

"Peter! I've been looking all over for you!" yelled Sirius.

"Sirius! How could you? Lily and James! Dead because of you. You sold them out. How could you Sirius!" Sirius looked on, confused, and then understood. He pulled out his wand but Wormtail already had his out. He blew up the street and his finger. Then transformed before Sirius could do anything. Sirius was shocked. He looked around. He was going to blow. Then he did the only thing he could do. He laughed. He released all his energy. And then Harry saw Fudge and the ministry show up and take Sirius into custody. It was all he could do to not run at them. Harry was in shock. He didn't know what was going on. He ran back to Godric's Hollow. Then he felt strange. He looked around. He saw everything changing. It was like watching a muggle video in rewind. He saw it go all the way back. Then he saw Sirius again show up to take him. But Hagrid was there as well.

"Hagrid let me have him. He's my godson after all. I'll look after him." Sirius said, determination blazed in his eyes.

"I can't Sirius. It's on Dumbledore's orders. I'm sorry. I know how much Lily and James meant to you. They were the best witch and wizard you could ever wish to meet. We'll get him. Mark my words we will."

"Here Hagrid. Take my bike. I won't need it anymore." Hagrid took the motorcycle and flew off, undoubtedly to No. 4 Privet Drive. Harry and the gang couldn't follow so they went after Sirius. Then they saw him corner Wormtail. They felt like déjà vu. The same thing happened as before. They were very confused. They all walked off afterwards and sat down.

"They must have changed time. That's the only way. They thought Sirius was a death eater and that I was gone. They figured the prophecy had been completed to a point and that I was the chosen one. And they thought the worst. So they changed time. It must have been with that watch of Dumbledore's. He said it was like yours Ron." Harry's expression had hardened. He had to be calm until they were back in their rightful time. Harry heard someone sob and looked around. He didn't know who did. Then he heard a beep.

"Harry it's the watch. Were about to leave again. Grab on." Everyone, with hardened emotions, grabbed on to Ron. Ron felt a tug on his robe but assumed that it was just the wind. Then everything spun around them in fast forward and they fell unceremoniously in Hogwarts Headmistresses office. They looked up and saw on the table the Daily Prophet. October 31st, 1998. They were back in the present. They had just missed a couple months. They sighed in relief. They were back. Harry looked around and saw his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry's invisibility cloak had landed off to the side. He pulled out his wand and muttered '_Accio invisibility cloak_.' (A/N I was considering being evil and give you all an awesome cliffie. Actually I think I will. You all will love/hate me. It is a fine line after all. So here you go. The one line that changes everything.) The invisibility cloak flew into his hand, and before he could put it up, so did another.


	11. A Portrait, a Prophecy, and ?

Disclaimer: I know you want to already skip this and figure out what the hell happened… but you should read this. I am going to answer a few questions. First of all, Harry didn't tell his parents goodbye because he couldn't stand to lose them again. And also, thanks on that Saratoga thing. I've had a few people tell me that. It just randomly came into my head. And it fit with the sing-song voice. So whatever. Anyways. I know you are getting mad and bored with me now. So here you go. Chapter 12. Oh and by the way. I really am sorry about how long it took. I've just been sneaking in an hour of writing here and there. The joys of being a junior. Teachers dump homework on you on day one. To those of you taking AP, you have my sympathies, and those of you who completed it, my respect. Also, I guess I have to thank Miss Radcliffe... grrr. Had it been up to me you wouldn't be reading this till Friday. So you have her to thank/kill. Anywhoo, She also made some changes on stuff, betaing you guys call it I guess? Whatever. Thanks though. I do appreciate it. Anyway, here you go. Chapter 12.

Are you sure you are ready. Warning! This is going to get pretty awesome. And your questions will gradually be answered. I don't know if you are ready for this...

_Well... if you already came this far. I guess you can handle it. This cliffhanger is seriously gonna have me be pulling a J.K. and going into hiding. So if you really are sure then..._

_Stubborn lot you all are. Fine. Here it is. Chapter 12. Don't say I didn't warn you._

Last time on Harry Potter and the Journey Through Time

He pulled out his wand and muttered '_Accio invisibility cloak_.' The invisibility cloak flew into his hand, and before he could put it up, so did another.

The group stared up in surprise. They watched as a second invisibility cloak soared into Harry's hand. There, hiding by their side, were Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Harry we're really sorry. It was all Sirius's fault."

"Oh blame it all on me why don't you Lils. It's always my fault. You act like I'm the most irresponsible godfather on the planet. Besides Harry, we just wanted to say goodbye. We overheard when you would be leaving and wanted to see you off. Except James here tugged your robe to get your attention and we all took off. Then we were stuck with you. And we landed at…"

"Godric's Hollow," said James in a hollow voice.

"Harry, that was us wasn't it. That's why you always looked at us sadly. It was because we were never here for you. Oh I'm so sorry Harry." Lily walked up to Harry and enveloped him in a motherly hug. The tears Harry had been resisting after he had watched his parents die surged forth. Lily comforted him and mother and son sat holding each other in a silence broken only by quiet sobs.

"So I dueled that bastard and lost huh? At least you keep beating him Harry. That's my boy. Avenge me one day huh son? Well while we are here, we may as well go play some Quidditch. Besides, I want to see if you are as good as I was. I mean we played different positions and all but still." James change of subject lifted them all up a little. Harry looked around the room, and to his shock he saw Dumbledore's portrait staring intently at him.

"Ah Harry. I was wondering when you would show up."

"Professor, I'm so sorry, if I hadn't forced you to drink that potion you'd still be here and it's all my fault and-"

"Harry enough. It is not your fault. Quit blaming yourself for other people's decisions. You have enough on your mind without blame as well. You have far too much on your shoulders and I feel partially to blame for that. You can blame Voldemort if you have a need to assign blame. Harry, how was your time-traveling experience?"

"How did you-"

"It is not of your concern. Did you discover what you needed to find out?"

"Yes sir, pretty much."

"Except, I think Voldemort destroyed his horcrux at my house. The pocket watch was destroyed."

"Ah. I see. I'm sorry Harry. Then it appears my suspicions were in fact correct. But I cannot say Harry. It is up to you to understand and figure it out. I truly am sorry. I must tell you however, that Professor Snape-"

"I don't want anything to do with that murdering traitor. He _killed_ you Professor-"

"On my orders."

"And he- what?" Harry's rising voice died down into the defeated voice of a 4 year old.

"I knew the time would come when Tom would suspect he was working for us. Severus would have to make a choice. If he chose our side, then our major asset would be gone. If he chose Tom's, he could still remain faithful to us, and have gained Voldemort's assurances of where his loyalties lied. You must trust him Harry. Please. I know I have made mistakes in the past, but you have to trust me."

"Professor, I still don't understand why you trust Professor Snape. I mean, it was a matter between you and him, but meaning no disrespect sir, I think you should let me in on it. After all, you are asking me to trust him. And I have no foundation on which to trust him, except on ruins."

"Well, I'm sorry Harry, but you will have to ask Professor Snape that question. I'm not in a position to give you that information. It is between the two of us. You will have to ask him to divulge that information. But if you please, I am going to take a nap. I'm still getting used to life as a portrait. Good night Harry."

"Good night Professor. Well guys, we're back where we started. Except now we have Sirius and my parents. Well. You guys have any idea how to send them back? Cause I don't."

"I don't know Harry. I mean I'm sure we could use the watch. But I have no idea how to use it exactly. We will have to ask Aberforth."

"Alright. Thanks Hermione."

"Mom…Dad…?"

"Yes Harry?" they asked in unison.

"I love you. You all might not have been around for me like you wanted to, but you've given me more than I could ever ask for. I'm sorry I didn't come to say goodbye to you. I didn't think I'd be able to handle losing you again. Sirius, you too. I really am sorry that I turned out not be a very good son…"

"Harry don't you ever say that. You are exactly who I would want for a son, actually you are more than I could ever have hoped for. I see now why James and I were willing to die for you. Anyone would. And no, not just because of some stupid prophecy."

"How did you-"

"We heard you telling Ginny. Remember?"

"Oh."

"We love you Harry. Never forget that. You've made your parents very proud. Hell, because of you I'm willing to marry James. I mean, with you coming out of that relationship, it's all worth it."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Lils?"

"Yeah Lils, don't be picking on James. He hasn't done anything to you."

"Hasn't done anything to me eh Sirius? Hermione, Ginny, come with me outside."

"Crap. Now you've done it Padfoot. They're gonna get revenge on us. Harry? What's the deal? Are we gonna stay at school and enroll then? Or are we going horcrux hunting? Or what's up?"

"Well we may as well stay. I know where the horcruxes are. One is in the school anyway. So yeah. You can be exchange students or something. At least till Christmas anyway. And we need to figure out how to send you all back. But for now, let's talk to McGonagall."

"Hey Harry, I wonder who the new professors are."

"Harry…" began James, "I know you don't know your mother that well, but she is going to prank us into the next couple decades."

"We already are in the next couple decades Prongsie."

"Shut up Padfoot. Anyway, I was wondering, if you wouldn't want to get them?"

"Yeah Harry, the moment of a lifetime, to prank your own mother; with the help of your devilishly good-looking and amazing genius godfather as well of course." Sirius ran a hand through his hair and gave a charming smile. James and Harry resisted the urge to give him a good kick up the-

"So Harry, any ideas?" asked Ron.

"Huh?" Harry was startled out of his thoughts of what he was going to do to deflate Sirius's ego.

"To prank the girls. We're going to be here, so we may as well get back into the swing of things."

"Ok. Well we need to see McGonagall-" Headmistress McGonagall walked into her office after meeting with the teachers and was shocked to see the students there.

"Harry Potter! Ron Weasley! Hermione Granger! Where have you BEEN? We have been looking all over for you. We were worried sick. Your families had feared the worst. We had no idea when you would be returning. What have you gotten yourselves into? Oh and who are you three. You look vaguely familiar, but no."

"Please Professor, didn't Aberforth tell you?"

"I'm sorry to say Ms. Granger, but Aberforth Dumbledore was killed shortly after you all had disappeared." Harry and Ron both swore.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! 10 points from Gryiffindor! Each!"

"Professor, um, there isn't an easy way to say this, but I'd like you to meet my parents and Sirius Black."

"Potter? Are you mad? They are all dead."

"Not at this second. Here they are. We got sent back in time, and they accidentally came with us." McGonagall swore.

"Professor!"

"Sorry Mrs. Po- err Ms. Evans. But that is bad. I don't know how much you know Harry, but the war has been going very bad. The order is struggling as it is. Fawkes was left to Aberforth, but is now missing as well. He is the one who appoints the leader. Without him, the order is in chaos. Not to mention that Voldemort has gotten all of the giants, three quarters of the werewolves, and some vampires. The only creatures we have on our side would be the house-elves and a few goblins. The rest are remaining neutral, along with the centaurs. Although Dumbledore's murder is making them take into consideration their neutrality. I ask of you again, what is it that Albus was telling you that last day?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but my answer is still the same."

"Harry you must see reason-"

"Professor, please. Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. Anyway, if you could please let my parents and Sirius stay on as exchange students for a while and let them stay here until we figure out what to do. We'll all stay at least until Christmas. After that, I can't guarantee anything. The longer we wait, the more people Voldemort kills. Besides, I know Dumbledore would want me to try and save as many lives as possible, and I fully intend to remain loyal to that cause." McGonagall opened her mouth, but a phoenix cry pierced the air. Fawkes swooped in through the open window and perched himself on Harry's shoulder.

"'Lo Fawkes," Harry mumbled.

"Ha- Harry… do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"You are the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix!"

"What?"

"Fawkes has chosen you. You need to call everyone together. I'll do it for you. You send your patronus, thinking of the message you want to send, and to whom it should be sent, and your patronus shall take the message. I'll recall all of the members. For now though, I recommend you all head to Gryfiindor tower and get some sleep. The password is _astpay opehay_ (A/N if any of you get that, well wow. Kudos to you.). I do believe you all will need fake names, and we may need to change your appearances a bit. James come here." McGonagall changed James's hair to a light brown, Lily's to a reddish brown, and Sirius's became brown as well. Lily's eyes were also changed from their normal emerald green to an ocean blue. "And now for your names. Suggestions?"

"Let me be Alexis Rosell. It's a friend of mine's name. Muggleborn."

"Hmm. I, the great Sirius Black, shall become Angel White." James snorted.

"You Padfoot? An angel? I'll marry Evans first."

"You do James."

"Oh right." James grinned sheepishly.

"And your name James?"

"Uh…"

"Professor make his name Robert Prince."

"NO!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione shouted.

"What? What's wrong with that name?"

"Just not Prince, Lily. Please."

"Why not?"

"Please mum."

"Oh alright fine Harry. How about Evans? He can have my surname."

"It's settled then. Alexis Rosell, Angel White, and Robert Evans, welcome to Hogwarts. Now off to the common room with you lot. Not that you know where it is…" McGonagall showed one of her few true smiles as the six teenagers walked out of the room.

They headed to the common room and relaxed in their favorite chairs, passing by Halloween. It had been a very interesting Halloween. They had had the time of their life. Three times. The guys went up to bed, and right before they closed the door, they heard whispering. Ron grabbed one of his extendable ears and snuck it down to the fireplace where the three girls sat.

"So it's settled then?" Hermione was saying.

"Yes. I agree. I can't wait. They totally deserve it. Especially for dragging you into it Li- Alexis," said Ginny.

"Oh don't worry girls. I learned a few things from them after all. By the time were through with them, you just wait and see." They got up to leave and Ron got back the ears.

"Well, that didn't help very much. This could be bad. We'll just have to watch ourselves. Alright guys?" asked James.

"Yeah. It's not like we have much of a choice anyway eh Prongs?" responded Sirius.

"Well, off to bed with you lot. I'm gonna try and think up a prank while we sleep. I'll let you all know in the morning."

The marauders all went to sleep and awoke to screaming. Sirius bolted out of bed, grabbing his wand.

"What happened? Did the girls get us? What's going on?"

"It's Harry," explained Ron. "He must be having a nightmare, or else seeing through Voldemort. Just be prepared for when he wakes up."

"Sirius, what in the bloody hell are you doing jumping on my bed. Not that it matters, now that I'm awake; I have a great idea for a prank. Harry? What's wrong? Why's he sweating so much?" James put his hand to Harry's forehead, the yelling had ceased. "Crap Harry, you're burning up."

"No! Voldemort don't. No. Not again. Please. No. Leave them. Let them go. This... you… me… go away. No! I won't let you." And then Harry was unconscious.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?"

"We'd better get Hermione. Quick, James, Sirius. Get Harry to the hospital wing. I'll go get the girls." Ron took off to the girls' dormitories and James and Sirius levitated Harry towards the hospital wing. Ron ran up the stairs and slid down the slide again on the second step. He cursed, trying to figure out how to get himself up there.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius had reached the hospital wing taking a shortcut they had found in their time. They got Harry in a bed and walked towards Madam Pomfrey. On the way inside, they saw her giving a potion to Professor Trelawney. They hurriedly explained what happened and dragged the nurse to Harry. Harry suddenly bolted up out of bed and looked at them all. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"There's nothing you can do. You all will never win. You must learn the hard way I suppose. I am unbeatable. I am invincible. Never shall you conquer Lord Voldemort. You place your hope in this boy? Hah. He can't even keep me out of his mind. You may as well surrender now. As some before of you have already." After Voldemort was done possessing Harry, he left and Harry sunk back into unconsciousness. While everyone was freaking out over Voldemort possessing Harry, Professor Trelawney then had her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"The end is near... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall complete his task... but a terrible sacrifice will be made... When they finally meet, neither will live... but survive they both shall. A terrible sacrifice shall be made, when the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord completes his task."

Back at the dormitories, Ron finally had the idea of levitating himself up there. He banged on the door and finally got frustrated yelling at them that he kicked in the door. He was greeted by three separate bed-curtains fluttering at him, as if someone had just passed through them. He walked through the nearest bed-curtain and saw that each bed was empty. He was alone.


	12. Horcrux Hunting

_Disclaimer: I apologize if that ending was confusing. Hopefully, I'll be able to clear it up. And thanks to all of you for sticking with me. I have barely realized that the first chapter was really bad, and the second, well I dunno. They were both fillers I suppose. For now though, I shall get back to the story, and I am thinking I should probably have this finished soon. I'm thinking three more chapters. I'm not positive. I have already in my head the idea for a sequel though. I hope all of you have enjoyed the story here-to-far. Now I submit for your entertainment, chapter 13. And I know I kind of threw on you all like three separate cliffhangers. I apologize once more. But here they are, and hopefully two out of three shall be explained. I know one of them will. Anyway. On to the show. R&R_

_Last time on Harry Potter and the Journey Through Time_

"There's nothing you can do. You all will never win. You must learn the hard way I suppose. I am unbeatable. I am invincible. Never shall you conquer Lord Voldemort. You place your hope in this boy? Hah. He can't even keep me out of his mind. You may as well surrender now. As some before of you have already." After Voldemort was done possessing Harry, he left and Harry sunk back into unconsciousness. While everyone was freaking out over Voldemort possessing Harry, Professor Trelawney then had her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"_The end is near... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall complete his task... but a terrible sacrifice will be made... When they finally meet, neither will live... but survive they both shall. A terrible sacrifice shall be made, when the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord completes his task."_

Back at the dormitories, Ron finally had the idea of levitating himself up there. He banged on the door and finally got frustrated yelling at them that he kicked in the door. He was greeted by three separate bed-curtains fluttering at him, as if someone had just passed through them. He walked through the nearest bed-curtain and saw that each bed was empty. He was alone.

Ron stared in shock, realizing all three of the girls were gone. He was paralyzed with fear. The curtains were laughing at him, waving merrily in the wind. The room was feeling cold and desolate. Something bad had happened. Ron knew it. He had to go tell the others. He took off and ran down the stairs, falling down the slide in the process. He swore and got up, flying through the portrait on the way to the hospital wing. When he got there, he saw James and Sirius staring blankly into space. Harry was lying in the bed, Pomfrey was looking after him while Trelawney had her vacant gaze once more.

"Guys you have to listen to me. The girls are gone."

"They're what?" roared James.

"G-O-N-E. They aren't in their room."

"Well did you check the map?" asked Sirius.

"I- no. I didn't."

"Furball, you are such an amateur. _Accio Marauder's Map_." The map flew from their dorm room into Sirius's waiting hands.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The map came to life. They all saw the familiar title: Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs present the Marauder's Map. The lines flew this way and that, showing Hogwarts at it's finest. They saw Lavender Brown in a closet on the third floor with Dean Thomas, and to their surprise they also saw in another closet Seamus Finngan with Parvati Patil. The Gryffindors were apparently all hooking up. Neville was also walking back from the Ravenclaw common room. That meant all the seventh years were accounted for. Except of course Hermione, Lily, and Ginny. Ginny had been moved up to 7th year for some reason and was staying with the other two girls. But all the seventh year Gryffindors were out. They scanned the map for the three girls. Nothing.

"Well you're right Furball. They're gone. Listen we need to catch you up on what happened as well," said Sirius in a solemn tone. He then began to repeat their version of the night's events to a shocked Ron. He started with how Voldemort had possessed Harry, and continued on to the prophecy. James transfigured a q-tip into parchment and another into a quill. They then wrote down the prophecy. Things were just getting stranger by the second.

"Hey… you don't reckon that you-know-who has Lily and them do you?" asked Ron tentatively.

Sirius and James swore. "You're probably right. You heard what he said about people surrendering and stuff. What if he meant them?"

"Well that's not good. We need to tell Harry."

"Harry! Wake up!" the three boys shouted in unison, and to their shock, Harry stirred. They kept on shouting and finally, Harry's eyes slowly began to open. Harry looked around, and his hands finally came in contact with his glasses. He slid them on and stared at his three friends.

"What's all the racket?"

"Harry, we think you-know-who has the girls. Hermione, Ginny, and Lily."

"Voldemort? How did you know?"

"They weren't in the dorm room or on the marauder's ma- what do you mean how _did _I know? You already knew?"

"Yeah… Voldemort was gloating and I saw him with them. But that confirms it then. I thought he was trying to trick me like he did with Sir- that one time. But I guess not. I already know where he is. But I don't think he'll hurt them until I show up. I mean, technically he could probably just kill Lily and that's the end. I'd disappear. But I don't know if he knows Lily is who she is or if he even wants to take that chance. But I'm pretty sure he will wait until I get there. He always likes to make me suffer and watch. So you know what we have to do right?"

"We have to save them right now!" yelled James.

"No. We don't. I know it's hard dad. Trust me I know. But we have to go when we are sure we can win. We have to get rid of the horcruxes first."

"But that could take forever."

"No. I already know where the locket is, and where the cup is, and of course Nagini. I just need one. But we saw the pocket watch destroyed. So I don't know what he would have used. Dumbledore said he had seven. We need to ask him then."

"So you guys get ready. I'm going to need to talk to Dumbledore's portrait, then head to the Chamber of Secrets."

"That really exists-" began Sirius.

"Another time Sirius. I promise." Harry took off to McGonagall's office to talk to the portrait, while Ron, James, and Sirius prepared for horcrux-hunting.

Harry ran to the gargoyles and they had just opened for McGonagall, so he walked in behind her.

"Professor, Lily, Hermione, and Ginny have been kidnapped."

"What! What did you say Mr. Potter?"

"Voldemort has them. But I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Excuse me."

Harry ran towards the portrait while McGonagall walked back outside to let him have some privacy.

"Professor Dumbledore sir?"

"Harry, how are you. I hope you are doing well?"

"Not exactly. Voldemort has Lily, Hermione, and Ginny."

"I see. Well that doesn't sound good. He more than likely won't-"

"Harm then until I get there. I know. But I think it's better if I-"

"Destroy the horcruxes first. Yes Harry, that is good thinking. I daresay you have found all of them?"

"Except one. See; when Voldemort killed my parents the pocket watch was destroyed. Are you absolutely sure that his soul is split into seven pieces?"

"Yes… Harry. Unfortunately I am sure. There are the diary, the ring, the cup which is in the chamber, his pet snake Nagini, the locket which you have found I believe, the piece that resides in him, and one other."

"Do you know where the other horcrux is professor? Does he?"

"You see Harry, horcruxes are a great thing. Terrible, but great. If you have two horcruxes, and you destroy one of them, then they will combine with the other horcrux. If you have only one horcrux and destroy it, then that part of the soul is gone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do-"

"It has everything to do with it Harry. Listen to me. If Voldemort had a horcrux with him already and it was destroyed, than that piece of his soul would reunite with the closest part of his soul present. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And if he is killed, while another horcrux remains, then he shall become how he was the night you stopped him. That main part, that main core, shall roam once more, until it finds someone to possess, or a horcrux with which to reunite. So go destroy the locket and cup. Then confront him and kill Nagini first. By then, the fight should be between you and Tom. If Tom is defeated, then you shall know where the last horcrux is. If he defeats you, then someone else will need to kill Lord Voldemort. I hope that the latter is not necessary. Good luck Harry. That is all I am able to tell you. And please remember, you have the power-"

"The dark lord knows not." Harry finished.

"Yes Harry, but I was going to say that you have the power to love. I do believe that that part of the prophecy meant not that he knows you have the power, but that he cannot comprehend that power. And that power, I do believe is love. That power, which is both more powerful and more terrible than anything on this earth, locked behind a door in the Department of Ministries, which you posses in such great quantities Harry. I have faith in you Harry. I know that the decisions I made were the right ones. It was always meant to be just you in the end. So, go, show Tom Riddle the power of love." (A/N that power of love song going off in the background in my head.)

Harry walked out, armed with his new information and understood his task at hand. He strode purposefully towards the chamber and opened the secret door. He went inside and wandered towards the heart of the chamber. He had an idea once more and said, "_Accio horcrux_." To his surprise, the cup flew into his hand. There were no traps for this particular one. Probably, Harry thought, because no one else was supposed to know how to get in here. Harry wondered how he was supposed to destroy the horcrux. Dumbledore never did tell him about that thrilling tale.

But now, Harry thought, was not the time. Maybe later. Harry looked at the cup, admiring its beauty. He tried a redactor curse, and again to his surprise, the cup just blew up. Harry felt a surge of power within him and he walked back out to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, with one less horcrux on his mind. As Dumbledore said, Harry thought, that particular piece of Voldemort's soul should be destroyed, because there weren't any other horcruxes around to Harry's knowledge.

Harry met up with Ron, James, and Sirius, and they used McGonagall's fireplace to floo to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry grabbed Gryffindor's sword before they left. Once there, they began looking for the locket. Fortunately, Mrs. Black hadn't heard them, and Sirius was busy looking around the house in disgust. Harry had ran upstairs first and noticed that his trunk was back from the burrow. He looked through it and was throwing things aside when he saw something that caught his eye: the two-way mirror. Harry looked at it and saw it was shattered from when he had thrown it. He muttered a reparing spell and pocketed the mirror. Harry then went downstairs. He searched for Kreacher's hiding place and was rummaging through the photographs with Ron when he shouted in triumph.

"Hah. I found it!" Ron, James, and Sirius all looked on in surprise. Harry pulled the locket towards him, while the others backed away. Harry gave another redcutor curse, and once again, the horcrux disappeared. The locket was destroyed. It didn't matter that none of them had been able to open it. Harry felt another surge of power within him but ignored it. It was probably the adrenaline rush from destroying two horcruxes in one hour, he thought to himself. That should be another piece of Voldemort's soul that has disappeared, Harry realized. This was getting easy.

A memory suddenly came unbidden into Harry's mind. 'So remember, when you have the choice between what is right and what is easy…' But Harry shook the image away. He was doing what was right. He was down to Nagini, and having to kill Voldemort. He was ready to go confront him. From his vision he already knew where Voldemort was at.

Harry grabbed Ron, Sirius, and James, and together they all apparated away. They reappeared at the Riddle House. Sword in hand, they searched through the house, and came across Nagini and Wormtail. Wormtail was milking her. James and Sirius stared at Peter in hatred. Harry snuck in and thrust the sword right through Nagini. She had been impaled on the sword, another snake killed by Gryffindor's heirloom. Wormtail looked up in fear, feeling Harry have a power surge, and transformed into his animagi form. Harry smirked and then apparated with the others to their final stop. When they arrived, Harry had a funny feeling that he had overlooked something. He shook it off slowly and the four of them looked around. James was in a daze, hoping that Lily would be alright. Sirius had a funny feeling that he didn't really like this place. Ron was wondering if he had neglected to tell Harry something important, but then became too concerned with Ginny and Hermione's safety. Then, they walked purposefully towards an old phone booth…


	13. Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: well guys we are nearly there. Sorry about moving everything so fast this chapter. And last chapter. These next three chapters, the last three of this story, are going to be long and detailed and good. And then we'll head off to the sequel. Hopefully you all had your wits about you and figured out where exactly they are heading and what will happen. I left some obvious clues and foreshadowing, so I hope you all picked up on it. Anyway here it is. The rescue. R&R guys. And I'll see you soon.

Harry, James, Sirius, and Ron walked into the phone booth and Harry dialed 6-2-4-4-2. A cool female voice came out of the receiver. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, James Potter, Sirius Black. We are here to save our friends so please hurry and let us in." Harry had a sudden feeling of Déjà vu. He just hoped he didn't lose Sirius again. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Harry looked at the badge that had popped out. It was oddly familiar.

Harry Potter

Rescue Mission

"Visitor to the ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the atrium."

Harry tried to remain calm and in control. He had a good feeling that they should head once again to the prophecy room first. The floor of the telephone box gave way and with a grinding noise, they sank out of sight. They ran out into the atrium quickly and headed to the lift. The atrium was eerily quiet. A very bad sign. Harry noticed that the fountain of magical brethren was back in place and wondered if Rufus Scrimgeour had fixed it. They ran through the room to the lifts at the other end and pushed number nine. The lifts banged loudly to the floor. Harry and company gripped their wands tightly, prepared for whatever they would have to face.

Harry led the way out of the lifts after the cool voice announced "Department of Mysteries." Harry and his friends walked towards the plain black door. Harry was starting to not like having to do this over again. He turned the knob and they all walked in. They walked in to the large circular room. Harry swore. He had forgotten about this. This might take them forever.

"Don't close the door yet!" Harry yelled. Harry turned to the door and used Hermione's spell. "_Flagrate_!" The large x appeared and then they closed the door. The room began to spin. Harry thought of all the rooms he remembered. There was the brain room, the veil room, the locked room, which Dumbledore said was full of love, the time room, which they needed to head to, the planet room that Luna had been in, the door from which they came, and that left six more doors. Harry picked a random door and opened it. It just so happened to be the Brain room. Harry felt Ron shudder at his side. Harry stifled a laugh. He closed the door, setting the spell, and the room began to spin. The next room Harry tried was locked. "_Alohamora,_" he said. Still nothing. He looked at it in awe, feeling a connection with the room. That second door that he tried was probably the door of love. The locked door from his last visit. He put an X there too.

The third door Harry tried to open revealed something different. He was attracted into it and the others were staring at him. The room was something Harry could not begin to understand. He looked around and saw something that looked remarkably like the veil. But it wasn't. It was almost as if it was the counterpart to the veil. Instead of the veil of death, it was the veil of life. Harry looked around to see what else was there. There was an inscription on the veil, but he couldn't read it. He could not find anything else. He closed the door and marked it, then returned to his search. Harry christened that room the Life room, to balance out with the Death room.

The next door he tried took him into a room that was alive with both dark and ancient magic. Runes covered the room and Harry wondered if it was sort of like the room of the past. He did not like what the dark aura was doing to him so he quickly closed the door and marked it as well. They were beginning to run out of time. The next room Harry opened held something that was very familiar to him. Harry was drawn to it, as he had always been. It was the Desire Room, holding none other than the Mirror of Erised. Harry was shocked to see it. He wandered into the room, curious as to what the deepest desire in his soul was. Harry stared into the mirror expectantly. What he saw shocked him. The mirror seemed to have cracked in two. On one side of the mirror, he saw himself standing alone, bruised and battered, but not beaten. He had a small smile on his face. Behind that image he saw a veil fluttering in the background. He had no idea which veil it was. He also noticed that his scar was conspicuously missing.

He looked at the other side of the mirror. The difference was as obvious as night and day. He saw himself again, but he was different. His scar was more pronounced, and he almost felt the aura that he was giving off. However, he saw that his eyes had turned red, matching Voldemort's gaze. No veil was in the background this time. He saw himself with power. Power beyond anyone's wildest dreams. The gaze in this Harry's eyes held a feeling Harry was unaccustomed to. He wondered why that would be in his soul. Harry looked back to the other image of himself. He noticed it had changed a little bit. He saw some of his friends behind him. Ginny, Ron, Hermione. They were all by his side. Harry noticed that Ginny was holding his hand. He looked back to the other image. Harry was still alone. Except, Voldemort was in the background. At least, that's what it looked like. He was dead. Harry didn't know how he knew that. But it was true nonetheless. The aura was still strong.

Harry pulled himself away from the mirror. He walked back out and marked the door. The next door he tried, he was starting to feel desperate. Once again it was the wrong room. Phoenix song pierced the air, along with other types of music. It must be the Music room. Harry remembered that Dumbledore loved music, it was a mysterious type of magic that was and wasn't magical at the same time.

He walked back out, closing and marking the door. All that were left were two more doors that Harry had no idea what they held, the time room, which was the one he was looking for, the planet room, and the veil room. Chances were one in five. He opened the next door. Wrong again. It was the veil room. He quickly closed it, not wanting those memories to surface, and marked it. One in four. It would be soon. The room spun and Harry tried again. It was the planet room. Harry looked at it and saw all the planets held up, models of the universe. It was dark and a mist was hanging in the air. Harry closed it and marked it.

Three doors left. Harry picked one out and opened it. It still wasn't the time room. Harry was beginning to not like his luck. He stared into the room, wondering what it was. When Harry opened the door, everything went cold. He had trouble breathing. He looked inside quickly and heard his parents screaming. Harry realized this must be the room about dementors. Everything seemed to make sense. He quickly shut the door and marked it. He also locked it. He didn't want to open it by mistake. Two more doors to go. The time room and a mystery room. James, Ron, and Sirius were starting to get impatient. He picked the door closest to him once the room stopped spinning. He opened it. It was the time room. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Together, the four of them sprinted to the Prophecy room and opened the door. They walked in, wondering what they should expect.

"Harry! There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What is it Ron?"

"There was another prophecy. Trelawney freaked out right after you were possessed." Ron quickly relayed the prophecy to Harry. Harry's features turned dark.

"Ok Ron. Thanks. So I guess this is it huh? He's here." As if on cue, Harry felt his scar begin to burn. He fought it off and ran down the hall, with the others in tow. They searched throughout the room, and they couldn't find the girls. Then they stopped, nearing row one hundred and one. They stopped and listened.

"-do you think he wants with these three anyway?"

"I have no idea. I mean it's not like they have prophecies about them. I just hope we do better than last time. So when do you expect Potter to show up?"

"Soon I imagine." Harry tried to recognize the three speakers. Death eaters obviously. And it sounded like the girls were there. Harry finally understood the identities. One of them was Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix's husband. (A/N If Rodolphus isn't her husband then I meant the other one.) Then Harry realized the other two were Crabbe and Goyle. This wouldn't be too hard, he thought grimly.

"Did the Dark Lord say when he was coming?"

"He went with Malfoy and Bellatrix to get a potion from Snape I believe."

"Malfoy senior or Malfoy junior?"

"Senior. Junior is currently looking for a prophecy. He's up there remember?"

"Oh yeah." Harry motioned to the others to get ready. They would have to be quick. There were four of them and three death eaters. They would try and stun them first. They had surprise. Harry glanced through the shelves and could feel where they were. He relayed the information. On three they went. They turned the corner and all three fired stunning spells. Non-verbally. All three of the death eaters went down. They took their wands and also cast the full-body bind. They ran to the girls and untied them. Harry cast a disillusionment charm on the three stunned death eaters so no one could find them unless they stepped on them.

Harry then rounded the group together and shared with them the felix felicis he had won early on in the year.

"Trust me guys. We need this now more than ever. It should last for like two hours. So here you go." As one, they all drank some of the potion and felt different. Satisfied, they looked for Malfoy. They rounded the corner and saw him strutting away from them. Hermione and Harry cast a full-body bind hex and a disarming spell. Malfoy lost his wand and fell. He was rigid as a board. Harry looked at them all for a second and stared at Malfoy. The felix was telling him to do something, but he couldn't believe it. He remembered what happened last time though, and followed it. "_Silencio, Enervate_." Malfoy looked up in terror and went to scream but no sound came out.

"Listen Malfoy. I know you let the death eaters in to the castle. I saw you lower your wand though when you could have killed Dumbledore. I don't normally believe in second chances, but I think we may need your help. Do you agree to help us? I really don't care either way, but we could use you. And I know what you must be going through, trying to protect your mom and yourself. I'm willing to help if you are." Harry's friends all stared at him as if he was crazy. Compassion from Harry Potter? To Draco Malfoy no less!

Malfoy fervently nodded. Harry released the silencio spell and cast an appearance charm so Malfoy looked different. Normally, that would have been difficult, but Harry laughed. He could do anything. He also transfigured his death eater robes. He handed Malfoy back his wand and Malfoy looked at them sincerely.

"Bellatrix is coming back soon with my father and the Dark Lord. They want you Potter. He wants to end this. You are the only thing in his way, now that Dumbledore is gone. Be careful. Here, come this way." They walked out of the prophecy room and headed towards the veil room, on their way out. They were cut short by death eaters though. They quickly fell in a circle.

"Well well well. If it isn't Harry Potter? I do believe we have seen each other here before. It is an honor Potter," Lucius spat Harry's last name out.

"Allow me to introduce you to my friends. Rookwood, Bellatrix, Dolohov, Jugson, Lestrange, Mulciber, Pettigrew, and Macnair. I do hope you all are more fun this time. Snape and the Dark Lord should be here momentarily. We shall just have some fun with you then Potter." The death eaters all attacked. Harry began dueling Bellatrix and Jugson both. Malfoy took on his father. Hermione had Dolohov, Jugson was with Ron, Sirius and Lestrange, Ginny and Pettigrew, James and Macnair, and Lily had Rookwood. Harry didn't have time to watch but he noticed Sirius and James had teamed up, as had Hermione and Ginny. Lily was faring pretty well, as was Ron. Harry turned his attention back to his duel.

Harry was doing everything non-verbally, as Snape had said and had his Occlumency up. This duel was way better than the one against the DADA professor. Harry was doing well. He had managed to hit Jugson with a reductor curse and Bellatrix with a stunner, but Jugson enervated her. While he was bringing her back though, Harry hit him with a full-body bind. Bellatrix left Jugson and her and Harry fought one on one. Harry vaguely noticed that Lily had won her duel and had teamed up with the girls. Pettigrew had scampered off somewhere and Ron was losing badly. The girls quickly jumped to his aide.

Harry's side was winning. Sirius and James had each others backs covered. They fought well together. Rookwood, Jugson, Lestrange, and Dolohov were all down. Harry dodged green light from Bellatrix and fired back a confundus charm. Macnair and Mulciber both went down as well. That left Malfoy, Bellatrix, and Pettigrew. Harry turned to block Malfoy's curse, wondering where Draco had gone off to, and turned around, staring at Bellatrix's Avada Kedavra. Harry had no time to do anything. He just stared at it.

This was it, he thought. Everything I've fought for. Everything we've fought for. It's all over. At least I'll see Sirius and my parents and Dumbledore. Time seemed to slow down as everyone stopped in spite of themselves to watch Harry and Bellatrix's duel. They all looked on in horror as the green light made its way towards Harry. Bellatrix looked like she would scream in triumph. Harry took one last look at his surroundings, still frozen to the floor.

Then a rat jumped in front of him from out of nowhere and crumpled at his feet. Harry reacted immediately, shooken out of his stupor by the rat, and quickly fired back a stunner and Bellatrix's cry of triumph was stopped. Harry then noticed where she was. She was falling back into the veil. Harry stared. Everyone else in the room froze. Bellatrix just dropped into it, and Harry remembered what had happened to Sirius. She fell ever so slowly into the veil and it took her in. Malfoy stared on in horror. Lily had enough sense to send a petrificus totalis his way and he fell, rigid. Bellatrix fell through the veil, never to return. Harry looked around, wondering what happened to Draco. He saw him knocked out on the floor. There wasn't time however to help him. Voldemort had just walked into the room, Snape at his heels. Harry stared.

"It is time Harry Potter. You, and me." Snape walked over to the children and got them out of the way. They just stared at him, as if something was telling them not to do anything. It must have been the felix. Voldemort nodded grimly at Snape.

"We shall have no interruptions Potter. Severus, please stay and watch me kill him. You can let his little friends watch as well. Now Harry, I daresay you know how to duel. Do you remember our duel at my father's graveyard? We bow to each other first. Go on Harry. Bow to death. Welcome it." Once again, Harry refused.

"I'll never be your tool Tom. You don't deserve any type of respect. All you do is kill and torture. You are just too afraid of death. That's your weakness. There are worse things than death you know."

"You have been hanging around Dumbledore too much Harry. I will not be told what to do by a mere boy."

"You're going to have to get used to it Tom." Harry's voice had adopted an airy and confident tone. Something told him he was going to win this one.

"Listen here Potter! I am Lord Voldemort! You will respect me! You will not win! You will die like your father and your mudblood mother!"

"I seem to recall your father wasn't even a wizard Tom. What makes you so confident that a mere half-blood can win a duel?" Harry's eyes twinkled in the light.

"SHUT UP POTTER! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!"

"I'm shaking Tom. I do hope you put up a good fight. I've been rather bored lately. I could use a nice warm-up. You should do just nicely."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Voldemort was losing his control. That was all Harry wanted. He knew he had to piss him off. The felix was telling him to. Harry enjoyed angering him. All the pain Voldemort had caused him would be paid back ten-fold.

"I am tired of this Potter! _Avada Kedavra_."

And Harry rose, with his back straight, proud like his father. His emerald eyes locked with Voldemort's red. Sparks seemed to fly. The curse missed him. To those watching, it almost seemed like the curse moved out of the way of Harry. He was in his element. This was what he was born to do. Harry looked like a commander in a battlefield, where rain and bullets just seemed to move away from him. And curses.

"It's time Tom." Harry raised his wand and fired off a curse. As Harry's best friends, parents, godfather, and ex-potions professor watched, they understood. The battle was about to begin. Their lives all depended on Harry. And so did the rest of the world. They felt as if the earth itself knew the grave matter that was taking place. And so they watched. Everyone did. Today would be the day.


	14. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Hey everyone. It's been awhile, I got sick with sinuses and a sore throat. It's been really annoying. I'm back now though. This chapter should be good. I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or if there will be one more. It depends on how this pans out. Well I would like to thank all my faithful readers for sticking with me. I do hope that you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Well, enough stalling. For your entertainment I submit to you all, Chapter 15.

Harry and Voldemort were trading curses with each other like no tomorrow, because hey, there wasn't. Harry dodged a cruciatus curse and fired off a redactor curse. Voldemort shrugged it off and fired a jet of green light at Harry. He levitated something from the room into the path and hit it. They attacked each other skillfully, Harry creating shields to block some of the hexes being thrown at him and repelling others back. Harry kept backing Voldemort up and soon they landed into the Atrium.

"I still don't understand you Harry. How can one person have so much strength?" Voldemort questioned after Harry shrugged off his Imperious curse like it was nothing.

"Will-power Tom. You have to want it in your soul, something that you unfortunately seem not to have."

Voldemort fired back a very dark curse that hit Harry. Harry used a spell that his DADA professor had taught him, a very advanced reflecting charm, and the spell shot back at Voldemort. Shocked, it hit him dead on. Harry stared to see the effects of this and didn't notice when Voldemort fired three spells at him in quick succession. He dodged the first one, a blue light, easily, but was hit hard by a red light. The red light knocked him off his feet and he felt like his whole body would come apart. It saved him from the green light that flew harmlessly above him.

"Why don't you die? It's been almost sixteen years. I don't understand how you have managed to survive this long. But do not worry. You shall see your mudblood mother and your blood-traitor father soon. Oh and we can't forget that old fool Dumbledore wither. And you can add that filthy half-breed Hagrid to that list too. He didn't deserve to live, people thinking he had opened the Chamber of Secrets." At these words, Harry became very angry. The memories of all his loved ones who had died shook through his soul. Harry felt power rise within him he didn't know existed. Harry's body rose to its feet. He started to glow faintly.

"Hagrid? How could you Tom?"

"Don't speak as if you know me Potter. You don't have the privilege."

"I know more about you then you could possibly know Tom."

"That won't save you in the end. Enough of this. I'm tired of this duel. _Avada Kedavra_."

"_Expelliarmus_."

The two spells linked in midair and the two of them were lifted off their feet once again. This time, they were ready. The golden dome began to surround them and the Phoenix song began to give Harry strength. The cuts he had received during the battles previous had begun to heal and he felt himself gaining strength. This time, he would not run away. He saw the golden beam between their wands and concentrated all the will of his being into getting that thread to Voldemort's wand-tip. It moved, ever so slowly, towards Voldemort, and Harry could see the yew wand bucking under his hand. Voldemort began to sweat and Harry imagined how hot that wand must have been feeling.

When it finally connected, a bright light came over them all. Harry saw a shape begin to come out of Voldemort's wand. A very big shape. Hagrid.

"'Arry. How are ya? I seen your mum and your dad Harry. Lily n James. They are real proud of you Harry. Keep it up. You're gonna win Harry. I know you will. Just like in that tournament Harry. You're gonna do it. Keep it up."

Another shape slowly began to come out of Voldemort's wand. A very familiar shape. A wise old man, with a flowing beard. Harry stared in shock. Dumbledore.

"Harry, I never did get to know you that well. I am sorry about sending you back there. I talked to my brother Albus though. He has complete faith in you. I have never seen him so proud of someone in all the years that I have known him. This dark wizard is pretty bad from what I've heard. And he did get me in the end. But I took a few of 'em with me," Aberforth stated proudly. "But you take him Harry. You can do it."

Harry's heart began to pound from all the messages from his loved ones. He stared into Voldemort's red eyes. He saw fear in them. Harry wondered what Voldemort could be afraid of. An image of a boggart came into his Harry's mind. He wondered why that had come. Then, he followed Voldemort's gaze downward.

He noticed Snape looking on in interest. There was a young boy. He couldn't have been older then 13. He was staring at Voldemort, who shuddered under his gaze. This boy had black hair and piercing blue eyes. Why would Voldemort be afraid of a boy? The boy stared at him for a second. Then he began to shout.

"How could you! We never wanted that and you know it! Why would you do this to us Tom? It's not what we wanted. Ever since…" But the boy broke off, apparently unable to say the name.

"You just hadn't been the same since. And look what you have become. Look. A mere shadow of yourself. Look at me Tom! You could have had this. All of it. You were great. We were great. If you could see yourself now. If she could see you now. I'm ashamed of you Tom."

Harry saw Snape in the corner of his eye move towards the boy. Suddenly, the boy changed. It was now Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Severus. I just don't believe it. How could you? I know you didn't like James, but Lily? I always thought you at least respected her. She was not pureblooded, and neither are you. But that's not it. I don't understand. Whatever made you turn? But here you are. And I daresay this is bad news. And this is a fairly bad way to repay someone who saved your life. By giving them up. By telling Tom that he is who they want. How could you betray them?" Snape began to sob.

"I couldn't. I mean I did but I couldn't live with myself. I'm sorry. I don't know why you even trust me. I mean you tell me over and over again why, but I just can't believe it. I'm not worth it. Why you have to see it in me I don't know. And then you there looking at me. With those damn twinkling eyes telling me 'Severus…please.' Please kill me. How could you do that to me! I can't take it. And here the reason you trust me only because you saw love in me. How is that any reason to trust someone? Just because I'm capable of love doesn't mean I'm trusting. Damn it Albus. Ugh! You and your second chances!" Snape fell again. Lily walked hesitantly to his side. James looked on in wonder. Dumbledore changed again. He had now turned into James. A dead James. Sprawled on the floor. And then, everyone understood.

James rushed to Lily's side, tears flowing down her and staining the floor, mingling with Snape's tears. James shouted '_Riddikulus_' and the boggart disappeared. Harry looked back to his battle and saw other shapes had appeared that he didn't recognize. There were a quite a few people there, Susan Bones's mother among them. He noticed Cedric as well. Then, they started to disappear. They wandered towards Voldemort and began to be sucked into him. As they disappeared, he saw two shapes he often dreamed about: his parents.

James Potter and Lily Potter: mere shadows of themselves, dead at Voldemort's hand. But Harry saw them again. Their younger selves looked on.

"Harry dear. It's all right. I had wanted to see you again. And now I have, twice. I love you Harry. Always remember that. Love is very powerful. It can save you. I'm glad to see you have someone you love as well." The Lily shadow ruffled up Harry's hair. He felt the feeling like when Nearly Headless Nick passed through him, but he saw his hair move to her touch.

"Yeah Harry. I love you too. We are very proud of you. Now though, I think we need to go. We are going to help you avenge us. I know you can do it. Be safe Harry. We love you." The James shadow looked at his son fondly, and hand in hand, the older Potters walked defiantly towards Voldemort. They too were sucked into him. The connection broke.

Harry and Voldemort fell to the floor. Voldemort looked like he wanted to throw up.

"What have you done to me?"

"Answer me boy!"

Harry looked around and saw Snape doing a very intricate wand movement and muttering words, while holding a strange object. What it was, Harry couldn't tell.

"What is going on? Is this death? No. I am immortal." Harry watched again as the shadows of those who he had killed began to come back out of him and drift towards another room. Voldemort followed them, as did Harry and all the rest. They began coming back out of him, as if being sucked up by Dementors. Harry just stared as the shadows all passed through the veil. Harry stared at the veil. It was almost unrecognizable. Harry assumed that this was the veil Sirius and Bellatrix had fallen through. But he wasn't sure. He saw an inscription on it. And Harry read it. "The beginning of the end and the end of the beginning." Everything was startlingly clear. He looked as all the shadows were done leaving Voldemort and traveling into the veil.

Then, all that was left was Voldemort. Harry looked at him. For the first time in his life, Harry knew exactly what to do. He stared at Voldemort, Harry's emerald green eyes flashing dangerously, even red once or twice. And he muttered the curse that his life had started with.

"_Avada Kedavra." _A jet of green light, and something rushing through the air. It hit Voldemort head on. Harry watched as the last of Voldemort's soul left his body. The body crumbled in a heap. Harry felt himself grow stronger again. There was still one more horcrux, he remembered Dumbledore telling him. And that he would know what the horcrux was when he defeated Lord Voldemort. And Harry knew. And he understood. His parents, godfather, best friends, and girlfriend all watched him. Snape looked at him. The memory of the mirror of Erised floated back to Harry. The crack in the mirror, dividing his soul's deepest desire. Two paths. What was right, and what was easy.

Harry knew what he had to do. He heard Snape say a spell but Harry walked on, feeling bruised, battered, but not beaten. He felt weaker than he had ever felt in his whole life. It was as if his soul had split in two. And he realized it had, because he had killed someone. Ignoring the cries of his friends, his parents, and his godfather, he strode purposefully towards the veil.

Yup, I am going to end it here. And there will be one final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. And any questions you have, post now in your reviews, and I shall answer them in the next chapter, either in the story, or in an author's note. It's been a fun ride you guys. You all made the last month of mine awesome. It's been exactly one month since I started this story, I think. I will begin writing the last chapter and hopefully get it up for you all on Tuesday. Until next time. – Magiquill9


	15. It's All Over

_Disclaimer: YAY! We made it! 100 reviews. And the last chapter of the story. You know, after awhile this gets kinda boring, writing the disclaimer. But its fun too. It's like my little space for my thoughts. Now I am sad that this story is finished. In reality I normally would have it more detailed and stuff, but I just write plot first for a story, then go back and elaborate. Except with this, I didn't have time for that. And now that school has started, I'm not sure if I will. I really wanted to do a sequel for this story, and I might. I just wont have time to start it for a while. You'll understand with the sequel stuff later. I'll try and start on it over thanksgiving holidays…if I don't do a sequel, then you can expect another story eventually. Anyway for that question on Voldemort's boggart… that was supposed to be like the young tom riddle. I made that part confusing though. Sorry bout that Imissdumbledore. And Miss Radcliffe? I didn't get the whole constant vigilance thing. I'm not exactly sure what you meant. You'll have to explain. In this chapter, I will be switching viewpoints a lot, so I hope you don't get confused. I'm making this one really long chapter, the longest I have ever written, and so I hope you like it. Anyway enough about my rambling. By the way… for those of you who don't want Harry to die… well you'll see at the end of the chapter I guess. For the final time… I submit for your entertainment Chapter 16, the final chapter of Harry Potter and the Journey Through Time. Dum da da dum!_

Harry began to walk towards the veil, thoughts swirling through his head. As much as he didn't want to die, he knew he had to, to bring back peace. And he really didn't mind too much. He would be with his mum and dad, and Sirius. Dumbledore too. Ron and Hermione had each other. Ginny… well Ginny would be able to move on. Deep down, Harry knew that probably wasn't true. But he had long gotten used to putting others before himself. And this was his destiny. To defeat Voldemort. To be the world's savior. His whole life had been in preparing himself for this moment. As he approached the veil, his insides began to turn cold. He looked up and saw the darkness approaching.

"Dementors! James, take Lily and run! I'll hold them off."

"Harry we'll help-"

"Hermione, Ron. **No**. Get out of here. I'll handle this. Sirius, go with Lily and James. It's important you all stay safe."

"Harry, I love you," said Ginny.

"I know."

"Harry Potter! If you die on me, I will curse myself and come after you!"

"Ginny go. I'll hold them off. Snape…"

"Get out of here you stupid Gryffindors. Never wanting to save themselves. Damn hero complex…" Snape grumbled. Together, the two of them began to fight off the dementors as the kids ran for it. A few death eaters had arrived as well and were chasing the six of them.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" The spells rang out in the Department of Ministries. Harry's stag and Snape's serpent began to attack the dementors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Harry had told them to run, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, James, Lily, and Sirius, all ran from the death eaters and dementors. When they reached the circular room, the death eaters jumped out from a room. The six soon became two groups of three, each grabbing the closest door to them. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron disappeared into one room, the time-travelers another.

"Ron, where are we?" asked Hermione fearfully. They looked at the room they were in. They hadn't seen it before from their last trip to the Department of Mysteries, nor when Harry had been trying to find the girls. It was the last room. They looked around in awe, caught up in everything. "_Colloportus,_" Hermione said, effectively locking the door behind them. Everyone stared at the room. It seemed to lull them to sleep, to calm their nerves, to give them hope and despair at the same time.

"Hermione, isn't that a pensieve?" asked Ron.

"Yea- wait no. It isn't. Ron? Ginny? Could this be the Dream room?"

"You know H'mione, I think you're right. Or else the Memory room. I dunno. What do you reckon?"

"Who cares guys? In case you forgot, death eaters are after us. _Death eaters!"_ Flustered, Ron and Hermione broke apart, and they ran. Ginny, always the one to snap everyone back to reality, had saved them once again. They flew the room and opened another door which led to-

"-the time room!" finished Sirius proudly.

"Lily, Sirius, come on. Let's go. We have to get out of here. They are chasing us remember?" said James.

"Where to Prongsie?"

"This way!"

The three time-travelers ran, unaware of their surroundings. Death Eaters had burst in and everyone seemed frozen. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny just stared in shock. The death eaters stared at Lily, James, and Sirius. Everything began to move slowly. The time-travelers passed by the broken time-turners. Hermione and Ron fired stunners at the death eaters. "_Stupefy!_" Their red beams of light flew towards the death eaters, but not before a green light and a blue light flew towards James, Lily, and Sirius. "_Obliviate._" "_Avada Kedavra._" Everyone looked on again. The stunners hit the death eaters, causing them both to crumble. However, everyone was focused on the green and blue beams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry saw his friends had ran off and looked at his ex-professor. He heard his parent's shouts in the back of his mind; he saw Sirius's eternal laugh, etched onto his eyes. With a look of grim determination, Harry put all his remaining strength into his spell casting. He saw Snape go down from the memories. Harry's insides turned cold, nearly frozen. There were so many dementors. It was hard. He saw a dementor grab Snape, the scaly grey hand coming out from under the cloak. Harry remembered Sirius back in third year. This one's for Sirius, he thought. "Prongs! Get him!" Harry shouted. In mid-stride, the stag turned back.

The dementor had lifted its hood. Harry watched in horror. Once again, in slow motion, he saw the dementor stoop down to deliver the dementor's kiss, the fatal attack that would relieve Snape of his soul. As much as Harry hated the greasy git, he didn't think even Snape deserved that. Prongs charged. The dementor began to suck in its breath, the very air from the room. Harry felt faint, Prongs shimmered slightly. Harry also began to appear transparent. Its lowered antlers ran towards the dementor, and went right through it. Prongs reappeared on the other side. The dementor, confused, dropped Snape like a rag doll. The dementors were eyeing them warily. The death eaters had all taken off after the others. Harry and Snape collapsed together. The dementors greedily came forward, but the serpent and stag patronuses held them at bay. However, their defenses weren't lasting for long. Their patronuses faltered, and then disappeared. Harry blinked in and out of existence once more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone stared, with grim fascination, at what was occurring. As the light sped towards them, the blue jet of light connected first. The time-turners on the wall, which were about to shatter, were hit with the light as well as James, Lily, and Sirius. Then, the three of them just disappeared on the spot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The green light shot harmlessly into a wall. Hermione fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"We failed him Ron. They got them. We couldn't do it. WHHHHHYYYYY!"

Hermione turned to Ron and sobbed into his shoulder. Ginny helped Ron pick her up and they walked back into the spinning room. They stared at the doors. Their hearts were beating, their love for Harry and anger for failing him front and foremost in their mind. They went to the first door they tried and opened it. They were bathed in a strange golden aura. They felt powerful beyond measure; the contents of the room flooded them and seeped through another door. Their hearts again began to beat; happy memories flooded their being. They could definitely perform the best patronus ever. They stared after the wonderful power strangely. Suddenly, another door burst open on its own accord. It was the exit to the lifts. They ran through it and wound up back in the Atrium. The exit was just ahead. They walked out and apparated to Hogwarts "You can't apparate inside of Hogwarts. Honestly Ron read _Hogwarts, a History_." "Ok then just go to Hogsmeade."

They landed in Hogsmeade and ran up the steps to talk to Professor McGonagall. After relaying what happened they sank into a chair in the headmistresses office. Hermione looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore's portrait winking at her.

"Professor?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily, James, and Sirius fell onto the hard floor, spinning out of control. Had it not been for the fact they didn't know where they were and if they were safe, or even alive for that matter, the picture they made would have been a very funny one. James was right on top of Lily, and Lily was right on top of Sirius. Needless to say, Sirius was having trouble breathing.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. What happened?" It was dark; they couldn't see their hand in front of their face. They felt all the scars and scratches on them throbbing, and wondered what exactly had happened to them. "_Lumos,_" the three voices cried together. The darkness lit up. They were in a very empty room. "Where are we?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape looked over, and saw Harry shimmering in and out of existence. Crap, there goes boy wonder, he thought. The dementors advanced on them. Too weak to do anything, Snape welcomed them. They loomed terrifyingly in front of the remaining two fighters of the side of the light. Harry also stared at them. At least, he thought, Voldemort's soul would be sucked up as well. Too weak to do anything, he let himself into fate's hand. The dementors surrounded them and picked them up to where their mouths would have been. The air was cold, lifeless. The room, bare, desolate. They accepted what was coming. As they felt their souls begin to be sucked out, the dementors dropped them. The room was suddenly flooded with a golden aura. The dementors cowered in fear. Harry suddenly felt renewed strength, beyond anything he ever thought possible. The room suddenly became warm and happy, images danced across his mind, of happy times in his life. The dementors let out a scream. All at once they disappeared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Professor Dumbledore sir?"

"Ah…Hermione. I was wondering when I would see you again. So has Harry done it?"

"Well, you should ask Ron. Ginny and I were kind of kidnapped at the time."

"Very well then. Mr. Weasley? Tell me what happened."

So Ron retold the story, how they had found the cup in the chamber with relative ease, how the locket had been stashed at Grimmauld place, and about Nagini.

"How did he destroy them Ron?"

"He just gave them a good reductor curse." (A/N that chapter, for whatever reason, it was impossible for me to spell reductor right. Ah. I just figured it out. My computer decided reductor was not a word, and made it redactor…not that I know what that means. Ah sorry, back to the story.)

"Interesting. I have a story for you Ron. A thrilling tale actually. I was looking for a horcrux of Tom's. I stopped by the old Gaunt house, as you all well know. I could tell powerful magic had been there. I crept in slowly. I moved the brush aside and was hit by several curses. Now normally, I would have been fine. I just evaded most of them. Quite a few nasty ones actually. I got hit by a couple of them though, and it made my reaction time even slower. I walked towards the house. I snuck inside the house and to my surprise, I found the ring that Harry had told you about. I looked at it and knew right away what it was. Being foolish, I decided to destroy it on the spot. A reductor curse actually. The ring exploded and Voldemort's part of soul exploded as well, not being near any horcruxes. It attacked my hand, and killed it for the most part. I stared as my hand slowly began to turn charred black. I quickly apparated to Hogwarts and alerted Professor Snape. He kindly gave me a potion. I believe it was, what was it now? Ah yes, I forget what he called it, but he essentially put a stopper on death, I do believe. It counteracted whatever was happening to my hand and stopped the death from going on into the rest of me. Because of his quick thinking, and the power I had in me, combined we did what one alone could not, and saved my life. It was then I realized, I was not meant to destroy the horcruxes, Harry was. And I also began to have my suspicions about Harry being a horcrux as well. After all, on the ring, it had a shape that looked like a lightning bolt, which closely resembled a certain scar. Now I could not tell Harry my suspicions. You see, to defeat Voldemort, he would need all the love he could possibly have. And knowing him, if he knew he was a horcrux, he would cut himself off, and eventually kill himself to try and rid the world of Voldemort. But that could not be done. If he did just kill himself, the soul would be released and Voldemort would be able to come back once more. So Voldemort would have to die first. And afterwards, well that is what I was still thinking. I came to three conclusions. One, if a dementor were to suck Harry's soul out, it is possible that since there would essentially be two souls, the Tom's would come out, leaving only Harry's. But the odds of that happening are fifty-fifty, a risk I am not willing to take. The second option of course, is for Harry to make a horcrux, and put Voldemort's soul into it. I was reluctant on this as well though, because someone would have to die to destroy the horcrux. And the third idea I had-"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Potter."

"Snape."

"G-good job. With the Dark Lord. And the dementors," Snape said grudgingly.

"You too."

"Why were you going to throw yourself in the veil?" Snape asked.

"I had too. Voldemort's soul is in me."

"Once again, the Gryffindor stupidly rushes in before he thinks out the situation. You just killed someone Potter."

"Right."

"And your soul split."

"Right."

"So make a horcrux. Put Voldemort's soul into one."

"I don't know how."

"I have already done all the necessary preparations. It just takes one movement from you."

"What do I do?"

"Point at the object you will make into a horcrux and flick your wand, followed by a swish." Harry did as he was told. He pointed at the object Snape was holding; it looked remarkably like a snitch. He felt like his head was going to be destroyed. He felt his scar burning in pain. It felt like his whole being would be torn apart. Harry sank to the floor in pain. This was worse than any cruciatus could ever cause him. He saw the snitch-like object glow, he felt like his essence was poring from through his scar. He focused all his thoughts on something that could keep him from passing out. They strayed to different things. Merope Gaunt's crazed brother, Borgin and Burkes. Harry shook his head. Those weren't his thoughts. A looming terror suddenly appeared in his mind. The mirror. Two souls. Which soul would prevail?

He forced out Tom Riddle's soul. Some of it was so intertwined with his soul already, he could hardly tell the difference. As he had with Priori Incanteum (Sp?) He focused everything he had on keeping his soul. Ginny flashed through his mind, Hermione, Ron. All of the Weasleys. His parents, Sirius. All of the memories flooded him. He felt all of the love. Everything. His soul came back to him. Riddle's slowly disappeared. Harry had won the battle of wills.

He sunk down onto the hard cold floor and looked up at Snape. He saw his reflection in the snitch, his scar was gone. He subconsciously rubbed his head, moving his bangs out of the way. He traced the lightning bolt scar, where it had always been. It was gone. Harry let out a sigh. It was-

"-not over yet Potter," Snape was saying. Harry slowly gathered his thoughts and looked up at the half-blood Prince.

"Yes it is."

"Not quite. We still have to destroy his soul. Six-sevenths of it to be exact."

"How?"

"The same way Dumbledore did. He gave up the life of his hand for one-seventh of it. So for six-sevenths of it, being as powerful of a wizard as Dumbledore was…" Snape trailed off suggestively.

"One more person still has to die then? It was all for nothing."

"Yes Potter. Someone has to die. But it wasn't for nothing. One more life, and it is all over."

"Hand it here. How do I destroy it?"

"No Potter. This is something I have to do."

"What? NO. I don't want you to give up your life."

"All of the sudden compassionate, Harry? I didn't know you had it in you. Especially to a Slytherin no less."

"Severus… please."

"That already worked once Harry. Not again. This is my choice. My whole life, I played both sides. Now, I can't play either. I'd like to die knowing I did something. After killing Albus, this is the only thing I can do to redeem myself."

"You already have in my eyes…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily, James, and Sirius opened the door cautiously and walked out of the room.

"This is way too confusing. Let's go find Dumbledore," said Lily.

"Hey guys, my watch says today is November 1st. I can't remember for the past two months," said Sirius wearily.

"Wow, me neither. I remember boarding the train and getting to Hogwarts, maybe your watch is off two months?" suggested James.

"I dunno Prongs. Let's go talk to Dumbledore."

Together, the three of them made their way to the headmaster's office and the gargoyles sprung aside for them.

"Ahh," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily. He had been playing with his hands across his chest thumping them against each other, leaning back in his chair. Fawkes was perched next to him, staring at the three new arrivals.

"Professor, what's today?"

"November the first, 1977. I was wondering when you all would be back. You gave us quite a scare."

"We did?"

"Yes Mr. Black, you had been gone since Halloween. We feared for your lives. But I am glad to see you are safe and sound. Could you tell me what happened?"

"That's just it Professor… we don't remember anything since September the first."

"Interesting." And Dumbledore realized he was the only one who had remembered Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. He reasoned that they had been sent back and had their minds wiped. A wise decision.

"Very well then. Go on and head back to your dormitories. Your friends are waiting for you."

The three of them left Dumbledore to ponder what had happened. He would tell the rest of the school that Harry Granger, Ron Wheezy, Ginny Thomas, and Hermione Granger had all returned to where they had come from. He stroked Fawkes and began to eat a lemon drop. He then noticed a package on his desk. He looked at it and opened the card.

"To Professor Dumbledore. From Harry. Merry Christmas Professor. This is more than likely early, but I thought I'd give you a little something."

Dumbledore opened the present and what he saw made him chuckle. It was a pair of socks. The card continued. "I figured that you could never have too many socks."

"Quite right my boy, quite right," said Dumbledore to no one in particular.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape looked at Harry. "Thank you. Don't go telling people I'm being nice to you and all. I won't have it. You'll ruin my rep." Snape gave Harry the first true smile he had ever seen on the man. It looked scary. His face seemed to crack in some places, as if it wasn't use to smiling, or had forgotten how.

"I'll tell them what you did Severus. Your sacrifice will be honored. I promise."

"Thanks Harry. And if it means anything, I'm well I'm not sorry for giving you a hard time, you needed it to keep your head at a reasonable size, seeing as how you would have taken after your father, but I am sorry for misjudging you. Goodbye Harry. I'll tell your parents hello. And what you've done. Not that James will believe me. Now get out of here. You have some friends to save."

With one last look at Snape, Harry took off. He turned around to look at his profe- no, his friend, and saw a blinding flash of light. The snitch blew up and with it, Severus Snape, double agent, Slytherin, and Dumbledore's man, through and through. Looks like Dumbledore was right: people do deserve a second chance, thought Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"- my third theory was to send Harry through the Veil of life. I was not entirely sure what would happen although I know for a fact Voldemort's soul would have been destroyed. But I don't know. Do you know where Harry is right now?"

"Well sir, he had just defeated Voldemort, and then dementors and death eaters attacked. He told us to run. Professor Snape stayed with him. Except, when we were running-" Ginny broke off. Hermione continued for her.

"When we were leaving, death eaters followed us. In the time room, they found James, Lily, and Sirius. They sent a memory charm and the killing curse at them. The memory charm hit first and also hit the time-turners and then before the killing curse could hit they just-"

"Vanished into thin air," started Ron. "So we failed him. Harry's gone. He's-"

"Don't say it Ron. It makes it final when you say it. I can't bear it." Ginny fled from the room in tears. Hermione looked up fearfully, and then left the room to follow Ginny.

"Do you think Voldemort and Harry are both really gone then Professor?"

"Well Ron. I can tell you for a fact the Voldemort has in fact been vanquished. How I know, I can't say, but he is for a fact gone from this world. As for Harry, I do not know, as much as it pains me to say it, I do not know. We will have to see if his parents and Sirius were sent back to their time by the broken time-turner. That is, after all, how this mess all started. I have grown quite tired of talking. I am going to take a nap. Go take care of your friends Mr. Weasley. They do need you right now." Ron took off to comfort his friends.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry looked around at his surroundings. The Ministry of Magic. It was all over. It was all finally over. No more bloody prophecies, no more visions, no more Voldemort. He left the Ministry and apparated to Hogsmeade. He slowly walked towards the school and walked in on his friends, whom were all crying. They hugged him ferociously, and everyone knew. It was all over.

Ok guys. There is the story. I hope you liked it. Just so you know, Professor Potter was Harry from the future, therefore Harry couldn't die, because he had traveled back in time, which meant he was alive… so yeah. I was gonna kill him but I forgot I had done that, so he got to live. Anyway. If I do do the sequel after all, here is the prelude to it right after my little author's note. If not, then just forget I had wrote this last part.

As James, Lily, and Sirius were walking back to Gryffindor tower, they saw someone. They stared at them and followed. When they finally got them, they sighed in relief.

"Harry! You and your girlfriend should know better than to be out wandering the corridors. 5 points each from Hufflepuff."

"Sorry James."

Harry and his girlfriend left and they walked in silence.

"Harry…" said Lily.

"Huh?" asked James.

"Nothing, I just really like that name. If I had a son I would name him-"

"Harry James Potter." James gasped in shock. Memories of the past two months began to come back to him. He stared at Lily and Sirius.

"Oh my god. I remember what happened…"

To be continued…(maybe)

Author's note only. Sorry guys. Just wanted to let you know that I started on a different story. It's not the sequel yet but it's a harry potter story none the less. Just thought I'd give you the heads up since you all asked me to. I also combined the first two chapters into one, that's why everything is so different. If you have any problems reading the story or anything just leave a review and ill hopefully fix it for you all. Just click my name and find the other story I've published. Hope you enjoy it. See you in 'Year #7, the battle for the world.' I would have just posted the author's note, but im not allowed to and id get banned for awhile so yeah.


End file.
